Uchiha Madara's Legacy
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Suatu hari, Uchiha Madara berpikir bahwa ketika ia mati, ia harus mempunyai suksesor. Iapun kemudian bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, seorang anak yang penuh kegelapan dan benci keluarganya karena keluarganya mengabaikannya untuk adik Jinchuurikinya, Namikaze Narumi. Sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan, bukan? Sharingan!Naruto, Older!Naruto, Dark!Naruto, Madara-like!Naruto. (Not Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and it characters.

* * *

**Uchiha Madara's Legacy**

**Summary: **Suatu hari, Uchiha Madara berpikir bahwa ketika ia mati, ia harus mempunyai suksesor. Iapun kemudian bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, seorang anak yang penuh kegelapan dan benci keluarganya karena keluarganya mengabaikannya untuk adik Jinchuurikinya, Namikaze Narumi. Sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan.

**Chapter 1: **The Boy

* * *

Uchiha Madara dengan tenang berjalan di tengah keramaian desa Konohagakure. Desa yang ia buat dengan bantuan dari sahabatnya…. Sekaligus musuhnya. Seseorang yang mengkhianatinya. Tempat dimana klannya yang mengkhianatinya dan semuanya tinggal.

Wajahnya tersembunyi dari para penduduk karena Ia memakai jubah bertudung, dan ia memberi Genjutsu yang sangat kuat pada rambutnya dan wajahnya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Desa ini sangat…. Sangat damai. Sangat tenang. Mereka hidup di dalam kedamian, sementara ninja mereka berkorban untuk kedamian ini dari bayangan.

Madara cemberut. Andaikan saja Obito menghancurkan desa ini. Ia muak melihat wajah tenang dan nayman mereka sementara di belakang, ninja mereka harus bekerja keras. Mereka merasa nyaman karena mereka dilindungi oleh ninja mereka dan Hokage.

Pathetic. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang namanya realitas. Tidak ada yang namanya damai. Jika ada yang namanya kekuatan untuk bertarung, tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya perdamaian. Damai adalah sebuah kata delusional yang hanya dipercayai oleh orang yang tidak tahu apa yang namanya luka.

Rikudou-sennin adalah orang yang sangat bodoh. Ia orang yang sangat percaya bahwa suatu hari manusia bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Waktu dulu, Rikudou adalah satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai chakra. Ia sangat kuat, dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia, dan membuat dunia benar-benar damai lewat kekuatannya, dan menginstal ketakutan pada penduduk dunia.

Tetapi, ia malah membagi kekuatan chakra itu kepada orang lain, agar mereka bisa memakai kekuatan itu untuk melindungi satu sama lain, dan membimbingnya.

Naïve. Selama ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan objek untuk kehancuran, manusia akan bertarung pada satu sama lain menggunakan objek itu, untuk memperlihatkan bahwa mereka lebih kuat dari lawan mereka.

Dengan begitu, mereka menghancurkan harga diri lawan mereka, membuat lawan mereka envy, dan ingin balas dendam. Kalau mereka tidak bisa, mereka akan menyerahkan tugas itu ke generasi selanjutnya. Mereka akan memanipulasi generasi selanjutnya untuk memberitahu bahwa seseorang yang mengalahkan mereka adalah orang yang 'jahat'.

Ia bisa membuktikan semua itu. Di perang dunia ketika, Namikaze Minato, yang sekarang Yondaime Hokage, membantai satu batallion pasukan Iwa, hanya dengan satu orang. Dengan begitu, harga diri Iwa hancur. Itu seperti seorang dewasa dikalahkan oleh anak kecil.

Dengan begitu, Iwa memanipulasi generasi selanjutnya, membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Namikaze Minato adalah orang jahat yang membunuh kakek, atau relatif mereka. Dengan begitu, seluruh Iwa membenci Namikaze Minato.

Madara pernah menyampaikan semua ini pada klannya, Uchiha, bahwa mereka tidak akan sukses jika terus begini dan akan dikontrol oleh pada Senju. Tetapi, para klan Uchiha mengabaikannya, dan membuangnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah seseorang haus darah yang hanya ingin bertarung melawan Senju.

Madara terkekeh karena ironi. Dan, lihat sekarang. Klan Uchiha hanyalah klan biasa. Bukan klan terhebat lagi. Seluruh Hokage Konohagakure adalah Senju, kalau tidak, mengikuti ajaran seorang Senju. Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama, rivalnya, adalah Senju. Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama, adalah adik Hashirama dan seorang Senju. Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, adalah murid dari Hashirama dan Tobirama, pengikut seorang Senju. Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, adalah murid dari Jiraiya, yang adalah murid dari Hiruzen, pengikut seorang Senju.

Ia sudah mengatakan dari dulu, bahwa Senju akan mengawasi Uchiha, dan takut bahwa Uchiha akan lepas kontrol. Karena itu juga, Nidaime 'membuang' kompound klan Uchiha ke ujung desa, dekat hutan. Dan, Uchiha hanya mempunyai kontrol atas pasukan polisi Konoha.

Hanya polisi. Uchiha seharusnya mempunyai kontrol lebih dari itu. Mereka mempunyai Sharingan. Tetapi, mereka juga terlalu bergantung pada Sharingan, sehingga skill mereka yang lain tidak ditajamkam.

Sharingan. Tidak seperti kata orang lain, bahwa Sharingan mudah dikontrol dan dipakai. Tidak. Sharingan, jika dipakai, akan membuat otak seseorang menjadi gelap. Mereka akan merasa bahwa mereka lebih kuat lebih apapun karena Sharingan. Itu adalah efek Sharingan. Mereka akan membuat penggunanya arrogant. Seperti apa yang orang bijaksana katakan, Kuasailah kekuatanmu kalau tidak, kekuatanmu yang akan menguasaimu.

Ia bisa menguasai Sharingan. Sharingan tidak punya efek apa-apa lagi padanya. Ia tidaklah arrogant, walaupun ia masih mempercayai bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan ke-5 Kage di kekuatan penuhnya, ia masih mempertimbangkan bahwa Hashirama bisa mengalahkannya.

Ia mendengus. Ia mendengar generasi-generasi ini berkata bahwa Uchiha Madara adalah orang yang jahat. Tidak. Ia tidak mengkonsiderasi dirinya sebagai jahat. Ia adalah 'Dark' tetapi tidak jahat. Itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Ia dingin, kejam pada musuh, tetapi tidak jahat.

Ia meninggalkan Konoha karena ia merasa dikhianati. Ia mempunyai sejarah yang sangat buruk. Saudaranya dan orangtuanya dibunuh oleh seorang Senju. Pada umur 16 tahun, satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi adalah adiknya Izuna.

Semuanya berubah ketika Izuna terluka parah karena bertarung melawan Tobirama. Izuna tidak bisa hidup lagi, dan saat itu matanya hampir buta karena Mangekyou Sharingan. Tetapi, Izuna menyerahkan matanya. Ia sempat menolak karena jika Izuna melepaskan matanya, sistim darahnya akan mempercepat lukanya, membuatnya mati.

Tetapi, Izuna memaksanya, dan ia membuat janji bahwa dengan pengorbanan Izuna dan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, ia akan membuat dunia lebih baik.

Karena itu juga, ia menerima proposi Hashirama. Dengan membuat sebuah desa, mereka akan menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka akan memimpin Konoha menjadi penguasa dunia, dan membuat perdamaian karena semua orang akan takut pada mereka, dan tidak ada yang berani melawan mereka.

Ia bahkan harus memblok kebenciannya pada Senju demi mimpi itu.

Tetapi, semuanya berubah. Ketika Hashirama menjadi Hokage, ia bisa melihat bahwa lama-lama Senju semakin ingin mempunyai kontrol terhadap Uchiha. Klan Uchiha terlalu bodoh, dan terlalu buta karena sudah lama disana.

Ia mencoba memperingati, tetapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah glare dan ia dibuang dari klan Uchiha, dan dilabeli sebagai orang yang mencintai peperangan.

Ia merasa dikhianati. Semua yang sudah ia lakukan. Mimpinya. Semuanya hancur dengan itu. Pengorbanan Izuna juga hancur. Dan semuanya karena Klan Senju! Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak mengambil proposi itu.

Walupun begitu, ia masih menganggap Hashirama seorang teman, rekan dan rival. Seseorang yang bisa mendorongnya untuk mencapai seluruh kapabilitasnya.

Tetapi semua hancur, ketika ia meninggalkan Konoha. Hashirama memaksanya untuk kembali. Ia sudah memilih bahwa ia akan pergi karena muak. Hashiramapun akhirnya memaksanya, dan mereka bertarung.

Ketika ia bertanya kenapa Hashirama tidak menghargai keputusannya, Hashirama berkata bahwa ia akan mendahulukan desa terlebih dahulu daripada apapun. Dan kini desa menganggap dirinya sebagai ancaman yang mesti di disposi.

Pada saat pertarungan itu, Hashirama bukanlah temannya lagi. Ia bukan rekan yang akan bertarung bersamanya. Ia hanyalah rival.

Saat itu juga, Madara sadar, bahwa mimpi, hanyalah mimpi. Sekeras apapun seseorang, mimpinya hanyalah akan menjadi mimpi. Tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sejak saat itu juga, Madara juga mempunyai rencana untuk membuat sebuah dunia mimpi.

Madara menghela nafasnya. Tidak baik untuk merenungkan masa lalu. Sekarang, yang harus ia pikirkan adalah masa depan. Rencana mata bulannya.

Tetapi, bukan rencananya saja yang ia pikirkan. Ia juga memikirkan suksesor. Ia membutuhkan suksesor. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa di akhir rencananya, ia akan hidup lagi dengan Gedo Rinne Tensei, ia merasa Obito tidak akan melakukan itu jika Obito tahu 'rencana' sebenarnya. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Obito akan mengkhianatinya pada suatu saat.

Ia butuh seorang suksesor. Ia pernah memikirkan untuk menjadikan Obito suksesor ketika Obito mengambil nama 'Madara', tetapi, ia merasa Obito terlalu lemah. Ia mudah dimanipulasi. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cintanya, seorang perempuan yang bernama Rin.

Madara mendengus. Cinta membuat orang lemah. Emosi yang paling emotional. Emosi yang membuat seseorang lemah. Semakin kau mencintai seseorang, semakin sakit ketika orang itu meninggalkanmu. Ia mencintai orangtuanya. Pada akhirnya, orangtuanya mati, dan membuat sebuah lubang di hatinya. Ia mencintai Izuna, tetapi pada akhirnya Izuna mati dan membuatnya seseorang yang tidak mempunyai hati lagi.

Ia butuh seorang suksesor yang mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya. Yang mempunyai filosofi seperti dirinya. Yang mempunyai potensial untuk sekuat, kalau tidak, lebih kuat daripada ia sendiri. Ia butuh seorang suksesor yang mengetahui kerasnya realitas.

Ia berhenti dari pikirannya, ketika dari ujung matanya, ia melihat para penduduk mengelilingi sesuatu. Ia berjalan kesana. Matanya hanya memberi gambar blur, dan membuatnya sedikit hampir jatuh. Ia benci mata ini. Kedua mata aslinya ada di seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Nagato. Ia harus sabar. Ada saatnya nanti ketika ia akan mengambil matanya. Lagipula, ia memberi mata itu ke Nagato hanya agar ada seseorang yang bisa mengontrol Gedo Mazo, dan membangkitkannya dari alam kematian.

Ketika Madara sampai, ia bertemu dengan scene yang tidak mengejutkan. Keluarga Hokage berkumpul dan memberikan senyuman pada semua warga. Ia juga melihat banyak warga yang ingin bersalaman dengan anak termuda keluarga mereka, Namikaze Narumi.

Tentu saja, ia seperti semua orang lainnya, mengetahui bahwa Narumi adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. 3 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi menyerang Konoha. Rencana Obito terlalu bodoh, menurutnya. Ia seharusnya pertama membuat distraksi di bagian desa yang lain, membuat Hokage meninggalkan istrinya.

Disaat itu juga, baru Obito harusnya menyerang Kushina. Kalau ia, ia pertama akan membuatnya pingsan. Setelah pingsan, ia baru akan melepas Kyuubi.

Ketika Hokage melihat Kyuubi lepas, Hokage tidak akan langsung memperhatikan Kyuubi. Ia akan pergi ke tempat istrinya berada dulu untuk memastikan bahwa istrinya dan anaknya tidak apa-apa.

Dengan delay seperti itu, Kyuubi mempunyai waktu untuk menghancurkan sebagian besar Konoha.

Obito memang sangat bodoh. Ia tidak mengkalkulasi rencananya, dan hanya memakai strategi 'go-and-run.' Menyerang, jika mengetahui perang akan gagal, pergi.

Pada saat itu juga, Yondaime mengumumkan bahwa Narumi adalah Jinchuuriki, dan penyelamat desa. Bodoh, menurut Madara. Apa gunanya ia memberi tahu seluruh desa bahwa anaknya adalah Jinchuuriki? Jinchuuriki adalah senjata rahasia. Penduduk akan menyebarkan semuanya, dan rumor akan mencapai negara lain.

Dengan begitu, nyawa Narumi akan lebih berbahaya karena dua hal. Pertama, karena ia adalah anak Yondaime Hokage yang membantai satu batallion Iwa, ia yakin Iwa menginginkan anaknya. Kedua, bahwa anaknya adalah Jinchuuriki, dan desa lain tahu bahwa Jinchuuriki berbahaya. Desa lain akan berpikir, lebih baik membunuh anak itu sekarang saat masih kecil daripada menunggu saat ia sudah memasteri Bijuu-nya. Bodoh.

Manusia sekarang terlalu bodoh. Mereka tidak pernah membuat rencana yang matang. Hidup di era kedamaian membuat pikiran manusia sangat kecil. Pada saat eranya, perang selalu ada. Manusia harus memikirkan seluruh rencana dan posibilitas, kalau tidak, mereka akan membuat tim dan klan mereka dalam bahaya.

Ia melihat lebih dekat lagi. Narumi mempunyai rambut orange ginger. Tidak diragukan, rambut itu hasil percampuran kuning milik ayahnya dan merah milik ibunya. Narumi juga mempunyai mata berwarna hazel madu seperti Kushina.

Ia kemudian melihat beberapa meter di belakang keluarga itu. Dan, ia tertarik. Seorang bocak laki-laki, kira-kira berumur 7 tahun. Ia melihat anak itu mempunyai _hitai-ate_, pertanda ia adalah seorang Genin. Impresif. Genin di umur 7 tahun. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde spiky yang lumayan panjang. Madara mengedipkan matanya. Rambut itu hampir sama seperti rambut dirinya ketika ia masih anak-anak. Rambut spiky blonde yang melebihi bahunya sedikit, dan mata kanannya yang tertutup oleh poni rambut.

Wajah anak itu terlihat datar. Tidak mempunyai emosi sama sekali, tetapi mata biru ceruleannya melihat keluarga Hokage dengan kebencian.

Ketika Madara melihat lagi, orang itu hampir mirip dengan Minato. Apa dia adalah anaknya? Ia duga iya. Dilihat sekali, bahwa ia membenci keluarganya karena Narumi. Madara menyeringai. Ia mempunyai kandidat.

Ia terus meneliti anak itu. Kalau ia sudah menjadi Genin disaat berumur 7 tahun, berarti dia adalah seorang prodigy. Impresif. Ia mempunyai kandidat. Ia tinggal harus memastikan, apakah ia mempunyai filosofi yang sama sepertinya atau tidak.

Mata anak itu kemudian menatap mata dirinya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Mata anak itu terlihat tidak mempunyai emosi ketika menatap Madara. Kalau ada emosi, Madara hanya mendeteksi emosi penasaran.

Madara akhirnya bisa melihat mata itu. Mata suksesornya. Dari matanya, Madara tahu anak ini mengetahui kerasnya realitas dan mempunyai filosofi yang sama sepertinya. Madara tersenyum puas, dan pergi dari kumpulan warga.

Pertam, ia harus mengetahui namanya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto memandang keluarga di depannya dengan hina. Bukan, bukan keluarga musuhnya yang ia pandang. Ia memandang keluarganya sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak seperti yang orang tahu, keluarga Namikaze tidaklah berisi 3 anggota keluarga. Mereka mempunyai 5 anggota keluarga. Kushina, Minato, Narumi, ia, dan Asuna. Asuna adalah bayi berumur 2 tahun, yang lahir satu tahun setelah Narumi lahir.

Itu membuat Naruti jijik ketika melihat bukan saja orangtuanya mengabaikannya demi Narumi, tetapi mereka juga mengabaikan bayi Asuna.

Hell, bisa dibilang Ia adalah orang tua Asuna. Ia mengurus Asuna sejak dari bayi. Ia memberi Asuna makan, mandi, dan lain-lainnya. Bahkan kata pertama bayi Asuna adalah namanya!

Ia benci orangtuanya. Ia benci keluarganya. Ia benci Narumi. Dan terutama, ia benci Kyuubi. Sebelum kejadian 3 tahun lalu, ia selalu hidup dicintai oleh keluarganyam, disayangi, dan lain-lainnya. Semuanya berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kyuubi menyerang desa Konoha, dan ayahnya menyegelnya di Narumi, membuat Narumi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Sejak saat itu, ayah dan ibunya memfokuskan semuanya pada Narumi, takut segel di perut Narumi akan lepas atau, jika mereka tidak memenuhi permintaan Narumi, Narutmi akan melepaskan Kyuubi.

Di tahun pertama, ia mengabaikan semua itu karena ia berpikir bahwa bayi memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari orangtua. Pada saat tahun kedua, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada kesalahan. Ia mencoba berbicara pada orangtuanya, tetapi orangtuanya selalu mengabaikannya, atau membuatnya menunggu karena Narumi. Di tahun kedua, Asuna lahir dan ia sibuk mengurusi Asuna karena orangtuanya tidak perduli dengan Asuna, dan ia tidak mau Asuna seperti dirinya.

Pada tahun kedua juga, ia menjadi Genin. Ia mengumumkannya pada orangtuanya bahwa ia berhasil menjadi Genin saat berumur 6 tahun, tetapi keluarganya hanya berkata 'Oh bagus, Naruto.' Dan mereka kembali pada Narumi.

Ia benci keluarganya karena itu. Di tahun ketiga, sudah satu tahun ia meiliki karir di dunia ninja, dan ia akhirnya tahu betapa kerasnya dunia ninja. Pengkhianatan, pembunuhan, dan lain-lainnya. Pada saat itu juga ia sadar, damai adalah sebuah kata delusional.

Selama ada chakra, manusia akan berperang pada satu sama lain.

Suatu saat, ia akan membuat orangtuanya membayar. Ia akan menjadi SS-Rank ninja kedua setelah ayahnya. Atau tidak, ia akan menjadi ninja SSS-Rank pertama. Dengan begitu, bisa menunjukan bahwa ia adalah ninja hebat tanpa bantuan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya akan menyesal. Ia akan selalu lebih baik daripada Narumi. Ia akan menjadi Hokage. Kalau masih tidak cukup, ia akan menjadi penakluk dunia.

Karena ambisi itu, Naruto bekerja keras. Ia membanting tulang demi ambisi itu. Demi membuktikan pada seluruh dunia bahwa orangtuanya adalah orangtua yang buruk, dan ia selalu lebih baik daripada Narumi.

Naruto menutup matanya, dan membuang nafasnya pelan-pelan. Dari ujung matanya, ia merasakan seseorang memerhatikannya. Ia melihat kearah orang itu.

Sejak saat kecil, ia mempunyai kemampuan sensor untuk mengetahui emosi seseorang. Ia sering merasakan emosi ketamakan dari orang yang mencoba berteman dengannya hanya untuk dekat dengan keluarganya. Ia merasakan emosi senang dari Narumi karena ia adalah pahlawan desa. Ia merasakan emosi bangga dari Minato dan Kushina ketika mereka melihat ke Narumi.

Tetapi ini berbeda. Ia merasakan emosi penasaran dari orang ini. Itu agak membuat hatinya agak puas, karena ada orang yang merasa penasaran padanya daripada Narumi.

Ia melihat mata orang itu. Ia tidak tahu betapa lama ia menatap orang itu. Ia juga tertarik pada orang itu. Ingin mengetahui kenapa ia penasaran padanya.

Setelah bertatapan, ia melihat orang itu menyeringai, dan kemudian emosi kepuasan, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kerumunan berharga.

Mata kirinya yang tidak tertutup oleh poninya hanya mengangkat alisnya tertarik. Iapun menyingkirkan pikirannya dari orang itu. Ia masih harus mengajak main Asuna, dan ia harus latihan untuk Ujian Chuunin di Kumo.

Dengan itu, ia melakukan Shunshin ke Namikaze Compund.

Sesampainya disana, ia langsung saja berjalan kearah taman. Tempat favorit adik kesayangannya. Sejak masih merangkak, ia sudah mengajarkan Asuna semuanya. Ia mengajarkannya membaca, menulis, berbicara dengan benar, dan lain-lainnya. Ia ingin Asuna menjadi anak yang pintar.

Sejak Asuna bisa berjalan, ia melatihnya sedikit tentang Shinobi Art. Tidak ekstrim, hanya theory dan tentang manipulasi chakra. Sejak Asuna bisa berjalan juga, taman menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Ia melihat ke taman, dan melihat orang yang ia cari. Asuna sedang berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu sambil tertawa. Naruto tersenyum. Adiknya masih inosen… Masih delusional. Masih tidak tahu betapa kerasnya realitas.

Ketika Asuna melihatnya, ia berlari dengan kencang kearahnya, dan memeluknya sampai membuat ia jatuh sambil berteriak, "Nii-chan!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh. Ia mengusap rambut Asuna. Asuna hanyalah satu alasan kenapa ia masih tinggal di Namikaze Compound. Ia sudah Genin, dan secara legal, ia bisa meninggalkan keluarganya untuk tinggal di tempat lain.

"Halo juga, Asuna." Sapanya dengan suara berat yang agak dingin. Ia kemudian mengelitik Asuna, membuat Asuna tertawa geli.

"Hahahaha! Nii-chan! Berhenti! Asuna akan menjadi anak baik! Hahaha!" Seru Asuna sambil tertawa karena dikelitik Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan melepas kelitikannya. Untuk orang yang mengenal Naruto, seperti sensei-nya dan rekan satu timnya, mereka tidak akan percaya sama sekali jika Naruto berkata bahwa ia baru saja tertawa.

Ia bertaruh, bahwa Ia bisa membuat mata Itachi melebar, dan membuat mulutnya menganga shock ketika melihat Naruto disaat begini.

Asuna tersenyum kearah kakaknya. Walaupun baru dua tahun, Asuna sudah diajarkan banyak hal oleh kakaknya. Selama yang ia ingat, ia selalu bersama kakaknya, apapun yang terjadi. Kakaknya selalu mengajarkannya, bermain bersamanya, dan semuanya.

Asuna tahu bahwa ia memiliki orang tua. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu mereka, dan jarang sekali melihat mereka. Asuna hanya melihat mereka saat makan malam keluarga, dan kadang saat orangtuanya menidurkannya.

Bahkan, Asuna sendiri bisa mengakui bahwa ia tidak mengetahui nama orangtua mereka. Asuna juga tahu bahwa ia mempunyai kakak satu lagi, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Paling hanya satu atau dua kata, jadi ia tidak tahu banyak tentang kakaknya satu lagi.

Asuna malu mengatakannya, tetapi ia sendiri bahkan masih tidak tahu kata yang benar untuk orangtua perempuan. Kakaknya tidak mengajarkannya tentang orangtuanya. Tetapi, Asuna sempat mendengar bahwa kakaknya yang satu lagi memanggil orangtua perempuannya dengan sebuatn 'Kaa-chan.' Jadi, mungkin itu kata-katanya.

Ketika ia bertanya pada kakaknya kenapa orangtuanya tidak bermain dengan Asuna, kakaknya hanya tersenyum sedih padanya. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan mengalihkan topik.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah makan siang, Asuna?" Tanya Naruto, membuat Asuna kembali ke dunia nyata. Asuna hanya menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau Barbeque? Itu adalah makanan kesukaanmu, bukan?"

Mendengar Barbeque, mata Asuna langsung bersinar. "Mmmm!" Ia mengangguk dengan cepat.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia kemudian menggendong Asuna di punggungnya, dan langsung meloncat dengan kaki yang dialiri chakra, membuat Asuna teriak tertarik. Naruto tersenyum. Ini adalah salah stau transportasi yang membuat Asuna senang.

Mereka sampai di Barbeque Q beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto menurunkan Asuna, membuat Asuna cemberut. Pandangan yang lucu, menurut Naruto. Naruto kemudian membuat wajahnya emotionless, dan kemudian berjalan masuk.

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi, Asuna di sampingnya. Mereka memesan makanan, dan memakannya.

Setelah makan, Naruto melihat bahwa ini sudah jam setengah 3 sore. Biasanya jam segini adalah jam tidur siang Asuna. Naruto melihat ke samping, dan melihat bahwa Asuna sudah tertidur sambil bersandar di bahunya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar Barbeque, dan kemudian menggendong Asuna. Melakukan handseal, Naruto menghilang dengan Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto kini berada di salah satu Training Ground Konoha, berlatih. Ia terengah-engah. Beberapa minggu lagi, timnya akan pergi untuk menjalani ujian Chuunin di Kumo.

Ia berencana untuk menjadi Chuunin. Chuunin di umur 7 tahun. Ia merencanakan itu. Timnya, Tim 7, berisi ia, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uzuki Yugao.

Naruto melihat dummy di depannya. Ia melakukan beberapa handseal, **"Katon: Nenshou Tosshin!" (Fire Style: Burning Rush!) **Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan kemudian dari mulutnya keluar tombak api. Tombak api itu mengenai dummy, membuat sebuah ledakan kecil dan membuat dummy itu terbakar.

Naruto terengah-engah lagi. Elemen api adalah salah satu elemennya. Yap, benar, 'salah satu'. Ia mempunyai dua elemen, api dan petir. Ia tidak mempunyai jutsu petir saat ini, dan lebih fokus pada jutsu Katon. Ia cukup kaget ketika mengetahui ia mempunyai elemen Katon. Klan Uzumaki tidak dikenal karena elemen api, dan ayahnya mempunyai elemen angin dan petir, kalau tidak salah.

Ia mendengar tepuk tangan dari belakang, Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak merasakan orang itu sama sekali. Bahkan sensor emosinya juga tidak merasakannya. Orang ini mungkin tidak mempunyai emosi, atau bisa mensupress emosinya. Dan menurutnya, yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi melihatnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Orang itu terkekeh. Naruto masih tidak merasakan emosinya, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. "Aku, eh? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, atau mungkin aku adalah orang penting. Sebuah nama tidaklah penting lagi bagiku." Jawab orang itu dengan kripitik. "Aku datang kesini untuk suatu tujuan, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Entah kenapa, ia mengetahui bahwa orang ini kuat. Ia cukup kaget orang ini mengetahui namanya, karena tidak banyak yang mengetahui 'eksistensi'nya.

Naruto tetap tenang diluar, walaupun di dalam ia cukup kebingungan. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi sama sekali. Ia menaikan alisnya, "Oh? Dan, tolong katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu itu?" Tanyanya.

Orang itu hanya diam. Ia seperti meniliti Naruto. Ia kemudian merasakan emosi lagi di orang ini. Kalkulatif. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto bisa bilang.

"Katakan padaku," Orang itu memulai, "Apa itu kata 'damai' menurutmu?" Tanya orang itu.

Naruto menaikan alisnya kebingungan. Ia bingung apakah harus menjawab atau tidak. Iapun memutuskan untuk menjawab, lagipula, orang itu tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika ia menjawab bukan?

"Damai, adalah sebuah kata delusional. Sebuah fiksi dan fantasy. Manusia tidak akan pernah mengetti satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang namanya kedamaian, itu hanya sebuah fantasy. Selama ada objek destruktif yang digunakan untuk bertarung, manusia akan berperang satu sama lain untuk menjadi yang terbaik karena sifat arrogant manusia." Jawab Naruto dengan nada monoton, dan sedikit pahit.

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa orang itu mempunyai emosi puas. Orang itu kemudian menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tetap on-guard. "Beberapa minggu lagi, kau akan berpatisipasi dalam Ujian Chuunin, bukan?" Tanya orang itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

Orang itu tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, Namikaze Naruto, aku akan melatihmu." Orang itu mengumumkan.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Dan, kenapa aku harus menerimamu? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan jika kau melatihku?" Tanyanya curiga.

Orang itu hanya terkekeh, "Kau anak yang menarik, Namikaze Naruto. Pandanganmu pada realitas tidak seperti orang biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa kudapatkan ketika aku melatihmu. Aku hanya ingin melatihmu. Dulu, aku adalah S-Rank ninja, tetapi, orang-orang mengira aku sudah mati. Ketika kau berhasil lulus Ujian Chuunin dan menjadi Chuunin di umur 7 tahun, aku akan memberitahumu namaku. Bagaimana, kau setuju?" Tanyanya.

Naruto berpikir terlebih dahulua, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan, "Aku setuju."

Orang itu tersenyum puas. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa dengan ini, ia sudah memulai perjalanannya menjadi sebuah legenda yang melebihi Uchiha Madara sendiri.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **New story. Maaf untuk reader yang kesal karena aku buat new story lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku masih mempublish chapter baru semua storyku.

Di story 'The Next Uchiha Madara' aku merasa Narutonya kurang 'background' dan kurang seperti Madara. Karena ini, aku buat story ini. Naruto disini akan lebih mirip seperti Madara.

Ia bakal jadi orang yang dingin, kejam, dan seperti Uchiha Madara. Penampilannyapun bakalan mirip dengan Madara.

Aku mencoba mencocokan kehidupan Naruto seperti kehidupan Madara. Madara mempunyai adik yang ia sayang, dan disini Naruto juga mempunyai Asuna. Nama Asuna aku ambil karena mirip dengan nama Izuna. Kalau Madara punya rival di Hashirama, peran itu diambil oleh Itachi disini.

Naruto disini lebih tua 4 tahun dari cannon, dan seumuran dengan Itachi. Jadi, ketika Kyuubi menyerang, ia berumur 4 tahun.

Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang perlakuan Minato dan Kushina terhadap Naruto disini. Mereka tidak membenci Naruto. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka mengabaikan Naruto, karena mereka terlalu sibuk. Minato, menjadi Hokage, ia sibuk setiap hari, dan jika pulang, ia harus mengecek segel yang ada di Narumi.

Kushina sendiri, sebagai mantan Jinchuuriki, juga tahu bahaya jadi Jinchuuriki, karena itu ia selalu memperlakukan Narumi dengan kasih sayang.

Naruto tidak akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki disini. Bisa dibilang, nanti Naruto bakalan jadi musuh Obito. Ia tidak baik, dan juga tidak jahat. Naruto Cuma percaya pada apa yang ia lakukan, dan gak perduli opini orang lain. Ia melakukan apa yang menurutnya harus dilakukan.

Untuk sebuah note, disini bisa dibilang Madara tidak menyukai Obito. Bisa dibilang, Madara membenci Obito. Ia mempercayai rencana Tsuki no me-nya pada Obito karena Obito satu-satunya orang yang gampang dimanipulasi, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia pakai saat itu. Madara benci Obito karena sikap Obito. Obito adalah orang cerewet, gegabah, dan tidak kalkulatif.

Untuk penampilan Asuna, mungkin kalian bisa membayangkan Asuna dari S.A.O, hanya rambutnya disini blonde.

P.S: Untuk kalian yang baca story 'The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto' story itu akan direwrite, dan sekarang sedang aku tulis dengan judul baru.

Hanya itu yang akan kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2: Chuunin Exam

**Uchiha Madara's Legacy**

**Chapter 2: **Chuunin Exam

* * *

_"Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after you are in the beginning. But with us, it's different, because you and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me... That's what big brothers are for."_

_~ Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

"Lebih cepat!"

Suara ledakan dan lain-lainnya bisa terdengar di Training Ground 7. Figur berambut blonde spiky panjang terlihat sedang menghindari ratusan kunai yang dilempari kearahnya.

Figur itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Selama dua minggu Naruto menerima latihan dari orang yang tanpa ia ketahui adalah Uchiha Madara. Sampai sekarang, Naruto masih belum mengetahui nama asli orang yang melatihnya. Tetapi Naruto tahu, bahwa orang yang melatihnya adalah orang yang sangat kejam.

Di minggu pertama, ia melatih Naruto sebuah Taijutsu style karena Madara berkata Taijutsu style Naruto tidak cocok untuknya. Naruto kini memakan Taijutsu Madara yang mengandalkan counter-attack, dan kecepatan.

Madara melatih Naruto dengan keras sampai Naruto memasteri Taijutsu itu hanya dalam satu minggu. Di minggu kedua, Madara mengajarkan Naruto beberapa Katon Ninjutsu, dan satu A-Rank Raiton Ninjutsu untuk dijadikan Kartu As.

Madara tidak akan puas sampai Naruto memasteri seluruh yang ia ajari. Madara ingin semuanya perfek, dan tidak ada kesalahan. Begitu juga Naruto. Naruto tidak akan berhenti sampai ia memasteri jutsunya.

5 buah kunai yang dilapisi api meluncur kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat yang mungkin bisa mengenai seorang Low-Jounin.

Dengan reflex yang terlatih selama dua minggu, Naruto dapat menghindar, walaupun mendapatkan luka di pipinya yang lumayan sakit karena apinya.

Madara hanya membuat satu handseal dan kemudian mengucapkan, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!) **Dengan itu, Madara menghembuskan bola api yang sangat besar kearah Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit. Ia tidak bisa menghindar. Ia kemudian membuat beberapa handseal untuk melakukan satu-satunya tekhnik defensif yang ia punya dalam arsenalnya, **"Katon: Kyuuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Flame Sphere Technique) **Tidak seperti jurus Katon lainnya yang biasanya offensif, jurus yang satu ini adalah defensif. Ketika Naruto selesai mengucapkan tekhniknya, udara di sekitarnya menjadi panas. Tanpa disadari, sebuah tornado api mengelilinginya, melindunginya dari bola api Madara.

Boom!

Kedua tekhnik Katon yang berbentur satu sama lain itu membuat ledakan. Walaupun Naruto dapat terlindungi dari bola api milik Madara. Ia masih menerima luka bakar di sebagian besar tubuhnya. Insting Naruto menendang. Naruto kemudian memutarkan badannya, tepat disaat Madara ingin menendang kepala Naruto. Naruto membloknya dengan dua tangan, tetapi tendangan Madara sangat kuat, membuat Naruto meluncur ke belakang.

Tidak puas, Madara membuat sebuah handseal lagi, **"Katon: Hidora no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Hydra Technique) **Madara mengambil nafasnya, dan kemudian dari mulutnya, keluar bukan satu, tetapi tiga buah naga yang mengarah ke Naruto.

Naruto, masih belum pulih dari serangan Madara sebelumnya, melebarkan matanya lagi ketika melihat tiba buah naga, yang kalau dilihat dari sudut pandangnya seperti sebuah ular berkepala tiga. Naruto kemudian dengan susah payah menghindari serangan itu, membuat tiga naga yang seperti Hydra itu menabrak sebuah pohon dan membakarnya, membuat pohon itu menjadi abu dalam beberapa detik.

Ketika melihat efek tekhnik itu, Naruto ngeri ketika membayangkan kalau jurus itu mengenainya. Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah kunainya, dan kemudian melesat kearah senseinya.

Naruto mengayunkan kunainya ke leher Madara, tetapi Madara bisa membloknya. Masih belum, Naruto menaikan lututnya, mencoba untuk menghantam perut Madara dengan lututnya, tetapi masih bisa diblok oleh lutut Madara.

Dalam keadaan lock, Naruto kemudian melakukan backflip, sekalian mencoba untuk menendang dagu Madara dengan kaki yang satunya lagi. Tetapi Madara bisa dengan cepat mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menghindari tendangan Naruto hanya dalam beberapa inchi.

Ketika kakinya sampai di tanah lagi, Naruto tanpa ragu langsung membuat beberapa handseal, **"Katon: Daitou no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Longsword Technique) **dengan memfokuskan chakra Katon di tangannya, Naruto kemudian memanipulasi chakra Katonnya, membuat sebuah api yang berbentuk Katana di tangannya.

Selesai, Naruto kemudian melesat kearah Madara dengan kecepatan penuh. Naruto mengayunkan pedang apinya ke kepala Madara, tetapi Madara bisa dengan mudah menunduk sambil melompat kebelakang. Sayangnya, Madara tidak menghindarinya dengan sempurna karena Madara mempunyai luka bakar di pipinya.

Menyeringai ketika Naruto melihat luka bakar di senseinya, Naruto kemudian melesat kearah Madara lagi, kini mengayunkan pedangnya kearah perut Madara.

Ekspresi Madara masih hanya expresionless. Madara kemudian menghindar dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan kemudian membantingnya ke belakang. Tidak memberi waktu Naruto untuk berdiri, Madara langsung muncul di atas Naruto, dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Menyerah?" Tanyanya dengan suara monoton.

Walaupun wajahnya impasif, Naruto mengutuk dalam hatinya. Ia menatap kepalan tangan senseinya sambil memikirkan jalan keluar. Ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar, ia menghela nafasnya, "Menyerah." Jawabnya.

Madara kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, "Impresif." Ucapnya, memberikan sebuah statement kepada Naruto. "Tidak banyak anak 7 tahun yang bisa berdansa denganku lebih dari beberapa detik." Ucapnya lagi.

Itu juga adalah beberapa kata yang senseinya pakai disaat dua minggu latihan mereka. Sensei Naruto lebih memilih kata 'berdansa' daripada bertarung.

Mereka berdua hening untuk beberapa saat. Naruto masih terlentang di bawah, melihat kearah matahari Konoha, sementara Madara terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau adalah Uchiha." Ucap Naruto, lebih seperti statement daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

Madara tidak bereaksi ketika mendengarkan ini. Wajahnya masih tanpa emosi seperti biasa. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku adalah Uchiha?" Tanyanya balik, tidak mengkonfirmasi ataupun menyangkal statement Naruto.

"_Goukakyuu no Jutsu,_" Naruto memulai, "Menurut Itachi adalah jurus seorang Uchiha. Jurus ini dipakai oleh semua member Uchiha, dan dijadikan _Signature Jutsu _para Uchiha. Ketika seorang Uchiha bisa melakukan jurus itu, dia dengan official adalah ninja klan Uchiha."

Madara hanya diam saja ketika mendengar itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi Naruto, "Kau mempunyai pengetahuan yang bagus tentang klan Uchiha," Ucapnya. "Besok, kau akan berangkat ke Kumo untuk Ujian Chuunin, berarti sesi latihan besok dibatalkan. Jika kau berhasil memenangi turnamen dan menjadi Chuunin, aku akan memberikanmu nama keluargaku." Madara kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dari kantungnya, dan kemudian melemparkannya ke Naruto, "Dan, jika kau bisa memasteri jutsu itu hanya dalam beberapa minggu atau satu bulan, aku akan memberimu nama lengkapku." Dengan itu, Madara berjalan pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap tempat senseinya tadi pergi, sebelum akhirnya melihat kearah scroll yang diberikan senseinya. Ia kemudian mengambil scroll itu, dan melihat judulnya.

_Katon: Yurika no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Lily Technique)_

_Class: A-Rank_

Ketika melihat ini, mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Senseinya mengharapkannya untuk bisa memasteri A-Rank ninjutsu tidak lebih dari satu bulan? Naruto menghela nafasnya. Senseinya memang sangat kejam.

Naruto melihat kearah langit, dan melihat bahwa Matahari sudah terbenam. Ia tahu ia harus pulang. Tetapi, senseinya meninggalkannya dia, yang mempunyai luka bakar yang sedikit parah dan darah dimana-mana, terbaring disini tanpa apapun.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi. Untung saja ia mempunyai chakra control yang perfek dan berlatih _Iryojutsu _sedikit. Naruto kemudian mengalirkan chakranya ke tangannya, dan mengontrolnya dengan baik. Tangannya kemudian dilapisi oleh cahaya berwarna hijau. Naruto kemudian mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Selesai, ia kemudian berdiri. Walaupun masih banyak bekas luka bakar, Naruto tetap berjalan ke manor tempat tinggalnya. Ia yakin 'keluarganya' dan Asuna sedang menunggunya.

* * *

**-Namikaze Manor- **

Sesampainya di manor, ia langsung membuka pintu gerbang. Ia berjalan di halaman rumah, mengabaikan semuanya, dan akhirnya sampai di pintu rumahnya. Tanpa mengetuk, ia membuka pintu rumahnya sambil berkata "Tadaima."

Ia mendengar beberapa jawaban 'Okaeri' dari dalam. Ia mengabaikannya, dan kemudian langsung melepas sepatunya. Ia ingin langsung ke kamarnya saja dan tidur karena lelah. Tetapi sayangnya, untuk ke kamarnya, ia harus melewati ruang makan yang pastinya sekarang dipenuhi oleh keluarganya yang sedang makan malam. Ia sangat malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan keluarganya.

Iapun menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian masuk ke ruang makan, dan melihat seluruh keluarganya melihat kearahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa ke kamarnya secepatnya.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, "Habis berlatih dengan seorang Uchiha untuk Ujian Chuunin besok." Jawabnya.

Minato terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu, "Ah ya! Aku baru ingat kau, Itachi-san, dan Yugao-san akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin di Kumo. Semoga berhasil." Ucap Minato.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Otou-sama." Jawab Naruto dengan nada monoton, ia kemudian meraskan kedua orangtuanya merasakan emosi bingung, Narumi mempunyai emosi tidak perduli sementara Asuna mempunyai emosi khawatir.

Naruto hanya mengabaikan mereka, dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu waktu Asuna dengan orangtua mereka, karena Naruto tahu anak kecil seperti Asuna butuh kasih sayang orangtua, bukan kasih sayang seorang kakak saja.

Ketika masuk kamar, Naruto langsung saja mengganti bajunya, dan kemudian mengobati lukanya dengan kotak medis yang tersedia di kamarnya. Selesai, iapun langsung tertidur ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantgal.

* * *

**-The Next Day, Konoha South Gate-**

Shiranui Genma melihat kearah 3 anak yang ada di depannya. Ini adalah timnya, Tim 7. Walaupun dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang ditunjuk sebagai Bodyguard personal Yondaime Hokage, seluruh Jounin harus diwajibkan setidaknya pernah memimpin satu tim.

Pertama kali Genma mendapat kabar bahwa ia akan memimpin sebuah Tim yang berisi Genin baru, ia sudah berpikir bahwa ia akan menggagalkan mereka, karena itu menyusahkan. Seluruh Jounin dan Hokage sendiri juga tahu bahwa ia adalah Jounin yang pemalas dan care-free, tidak cocok untuk memimpin sebuah tim.

Tetapi, ketika ia melihat profile 3 bocah yang akan ia latih, ia hampir terkejut. Ia menduga bahwa ia akan melatih 3 bocah 13 tahun, bukan 2 bocah 6 tahun, dan satu bocah 9 tahun.

Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uzuki Yugao. Ia diberi tim yang penuh oleh prodigy. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja melatih tim yang penuh dengan prodigy juga akan lebih menyusahkan, karena ia akan diekspektasi untuk melatih mereka sekaligus membimbing mereka.

Genin, adalah fase dimana ninja membentuk keyakinan mereka. Dimana ninja menemukan filosofi mereka. Karena itu, Jounin-sensei mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat berat, karena mereka harus memastikan bahwa murid mereka tidak berjalan ke jalan yang salah. Karena, jika murid mereka menjadi seorang pengkhianat desa, itu adalah salah seorang Jounin-sensei.

Karena itu, Jounin-sensei mempunyai pekerjaan yang berat. Karena, selain harus melatih dan membimbing anak muda, mereka juga harus memanipulasi pikiran anak muda agar tidak berjalan di jalan yang salah.

Genma tidak yakin apa ia sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus atau tidak. Ia yakin ketika melatih, ia melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus karena sekarang kerja sama tim mereka sudah bagus, dan mereka mempunyai banyak arsenal jutsu yang ia berikan.

Tetapi dalam membentuk pikiran, ia tidak yakin. Uzuki Yugao, satu-satunya Kunoichi di timnya, bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang ANBU. Dan, Genma sudah menunjukan semua yang ia ketahui tentang ANBU, dan mengajarkan Yugao dalam _Stealth, Infiltration, Delta, _dan lain-lainnya yang diperlukan oleh seorang ANBU. Karena itu, Genma yakin bahwa ia sudah sukses membuat Yugao sangat semangat dan _excited _menjadi ANBU. Genma secara indirect membuat Yugao loyal pada Konoha dengan menjadi ANBU.

Uchiha Itachi, sama seperti seluruh Uchiha lainnya, adalah seseorang yang pendiam, dan menutup emosinya. Seluruh Uchiha yang Genma kenal, kecuali beberapa yang sangat ia hormati dan kagumi, adalah seseorang yang sangat arrogant dan terlalu bergantung pada Sharingan. Ia tahu Sharingan adalah sebuah alat yang sangat kuat, tetatpi Uchiha sekarang terlalu bergantung pada Sharingan dan arrogant. Tetapi, Itachi tidak. Kadang ia terlalu bergantung pada Sharingan dan arrogant, kadang juga tidak. Genma sudah mengajarkan pada Itachi untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada Sharingan. Awalnya, Itachi protes, tetapi lama-lama Itachi semakin mengerti bahwa ia tidak harus bergantung pada Sharingan. Genma yakin bahwa ia sudah membuat satu Uchiha yang akan menjadi legendaris, karena setahunya Uchiha yang tidak arrogant adalah Uchiha yang hebat. Genma sangat yakin bahwa Itachi loyal pada Konoha, karena Genma sering melihat Itachi memandang Konoha dengan pandangan yang sama dengannya. Pandangan untuk orang yang ingin melindungi sesuatu, walaupun ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Namikaze Naruto, Genma tidak tahu untuk memberikan opini apa pada Namikaze itu. Naruto adalah seorang enigma. Dia adalah orang yang tertutup dan sangat dingin, beda sekali dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sangat ceria. Tetapi, Genma tahu itu masuk akal melihat dari bagaimana para penduduk dan orangtuanya memperlakukan Naruto. Sebelum kejadian Kyuubi, Genma cukup mengenal baik Naruto, karena pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage Personal Bodyguard, Genma juga bekerja sebagai Bodyguard keluarga Hokage juga, karena itu ia sering memerhatikan Naruto, dan kadang mengobrol dengannya. Dulu, Naruto adalah anak yang sangatn hyperactive, ceria, dan gampang penasaran, seperti anak kecil lainnya. Tetapi lama-lama Naruto berubah sejak kejadian 'itu.' Tentu saja, menurut Genma itu masuk akal jika Naruto seperti itu karena perlakukan keluarganya. Sejak saat itu juga, Genma tidak me-_respect _Yondaime karena perlakuannya pada Naruto, walaupun ia mengerti kenapa Yondaime memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Genma tidak tahu apakah Naruto loyal atau tidak. Walaupun Naruto orangnya tertutup, Naruto pernah bilang bahwa ia loyal pada Konoha hanya karena adiknya, Asuna. Genma kecewa karena ia tidak bisa merubah pikiran Naruto, tetapi ia mengerti.

Tersesat dalam pikirannya, ia tidak melihat bahwa ketiga Geninnya menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah 3 geninnya lagi,

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanyanya. Ketika mendapatkan 3 anggukan, Genma melanjutkan, "Kita adalah satu-satunya wakil dari Konoha di Ujian Chuunin ini. Kontestan lainnya akan berisi dengan Genin yang lebih tua dari kalian, dan pastinya akan meremehkan umur dan tinggi kalian. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, Pakai apapun untuk dijadikan keuntungan. Mereka akan kalah jika mereka meremehkan kalian, karena aku yakin kalian sudah Chuunin material. Kalian akan membuat bangga Konoha di Kumo. Baiklah, berangkat!"

* * *

**-A Few Days Later-**

Genma, Naruto, Itachi dan Yugao kini sudah sampai di gerbang Kumo. Waktu sudah malam, dan Tim 7 ingin cepat ke penginapan mereka dan istirahat. Naruto memakai pakaian yang sederhana, tetapi jika kau lebih menelitinya, pakaian sederhana Naruto sekaligus juga mematikan.

Naruto memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang biasanya dipakai oleh seorang Jounin. Di kedua lengannya ada simbol Uzumaki. Naruto juga memakai sarung tangan pendek yang tidak membungkus jarinya, hanya telapak tangannya. Naruto juga memakai celana _baggy _berwarna hitam.

Walaupun terlihat sederhana dan tidak berbahaya, mereka tidak tahu apa di dalamnya. Di pergelangan tangannya yang tertutup oleh baju lengan panjangnya, ada sebuah alat bernama _hidden blade _yang kalau Naruto menjetikkan tangannya sedikit, akan keluar sebuah pisau panjang (_A/N: Senjata Hidden Blade di Assasin's Creed._), di badannya, ada sebuah armor ANBU yang tertutup oleh bajunya.

Mata biru Naruto yang selalu dalam keadaan glare, dan wajah yang expresionless, memberi Naruto sebuah figur yang pantas untuk ditakuti. Rambut spiky panjang sebahunya juga terlihat mengintimidasi.

Itachi sendiri, sama seperti Uchiha lainnya, memakai kaus tradisional Uchiha, yaitu baju hitam kerah panjang yang mempunyai simbol Uchiha di belakangnya, dan celana pendek berwarna putih.

Yugao sendiri, memakai kaus ketat fishnet, yang dilapisi sebuah jaket. Ia memakai celana pendek simpel berwarna ungu gelap dan jaket berwarna ungu gelap juga.

Mereka berhenti di gerbang Kumo, dan kemudian menulis nama mereka di buku dan tujuan mereka. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua Chuunin Kumo yang menjaga gerbang, mereka akhirnya masuk.

Naruto kemudian melihat pemandangan desa ninja selain Konoha untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tidak seperti Konoha yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan di Hi no Kuni, Kumogakure terletak di pegunungan yang sangat tinggi.

Tidak seperti Konoha, disini tidak banyak tanaman, tetapi mempunyain udara yang dingin karena berada di pegunungan yang tinggi. Disini juga banyak kabut, tetapi tidak terlalu banyak seperti Kirigakure. Naruto menyadari, bahwa penduduk Kumogakure banyak yang mempunyai badan yang sangat besar, dan kulit yang hitam.

Team 7 kini berjalan di tengah-tengah Kumo. Kadang mendapatkan pandangan curiga dari beberapa Chuunin dan Jounin, dan mendapatkan senyuman dari penduduk biasa. Naruto bisam merasakan bahwa beberapa ANBU mengikuti mereka.

'_Tentu saja,' _Pikir Naruto. _'Ujian Chuunin adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menyusup ke desa lain untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Aku yakin bahwa Shiranui-sensei mempunyai misi tersendiri.' _Konsklusi Naruto.

Merekapun akhirnya sampai di sebuah penginapan. Penginapan ini terlihat tidak terlalu mewah, tetapi tidak terlalu buruk juga. Merekapun menyewa dua kamar.

Ketika mereka membuka kamarnya, terlihat hanya berisi satu kasur simpel, kamar mandi, dan lain-lainnya. Ketika melihat itu, Genma kemudian melihat kearah murid-muridnya, kecuali Yugao yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Well," Genma memulai, "Kamar ini hanya muat untuk dua orang. Sepertinya salah satu dari kalian harus tidur bersama Yugao." Ketika Genma mendapatkan dua ekspresi blank dari Naruto dan Itachi, Genma menghela nafasnya. "Naruto, kau tidur di kamar Yugao. Dan, kau tentu tahu kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menuju kamar di sampingnya. Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Ketika terbuka, bisa terlihat Yugao yang menatap penasaran kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Wajah Naruto hanya expresionless, "Aku akan menginap di kamarmu. Perintah sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan nada monoton dan singkat. Tanpa izin dari Yugao, iapun langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

Naruto melihat kesekeliling. Kamarnya seperti kamar Shiranui-sensei dan Itachi. Satu tempat tidur kecil, beberapa meja, beranda, dll. Ia melihat Yugao sudah mengeluarkan peralatan ninjanya, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang Naruto tidak tahu. Ia yakin itu adalah apa yang ia sebut, _girls things. _

Yugao yang sudah terasadar dari shocknya, sudah menutup pintu dan memberi Naruto pandangan curiga. "Kau tentu tidak akan berbuat hal yang macam-macam, bukan?" Ucapnya dengan nada berbahaya.

Naruto hanya menatap Yugao sambil menaikan alisnya, "Kau sungguh mempunyai kepercayaan kecil padaku, Yugao." Ucap Naruto, berusaha membuat lelucon dan membuat ekspresi sakit, tetapi gagal karena ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Lagipula, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku hanya anak 7 tahun yang innocent." Lanjutnya tidak perduli. Ketika mendengar 'innocent' Naruto bisa melihat Yugao mendengus seperti tidak percaya. Iapun menaikan kedua bahunya tidak perduli. "Aku akan tidur di bawah dengan Fuuton."

Dengan itu, Naruto langsung menaruh Fuutonnya di samping kasur, melepaskan semua peralatan berbahaya yang berada di tubuhnya, dan kemudian tidur di Fuuton setelah selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Keesokan harinya, kalian bisa melihat Tim 7 sedang berjalan ke Akademi Kumo. Diperjalanannya disana, mereka cukup menarik perhatian beberapa Genin desa lain yang menuju kesana. Banyak yang memberi mereka pandangan lucu karena postur mereka yang kecil.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak perduli. Jika mereka meremehkannya, itu malah bagus. Masuk ke Akademi, mereka bertemu dengan banyak Genin yang sedang mengobrol pada satu sama lain dan terlihat ramai. Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya.

Ia kemudian memalingkan kepalanya ke Itachi, "Jadi, di ruangan mana tes kita akan berlangsung?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lantai 2." Jawab Itachi. Ia kemudian melihat ke seluruh ruangan, "Dan, ini adalah lantai 1, dan tidak ada tangga ataupun pintu ke ruangan lain untuk ke lantai dua." Lanjut Itachi.

Sebelum Naruto bisa berpikir keanehan itu, Yugao menjawab, "Berarti, mereka ingin kita berhenti disini, atau ini adalah sebuah perangkap?" Tanya Yugao.

Naruto menutup matanya, dan kemudian mulai mendeteksi. Iapun merasakan sebuah Genjutsu di ruangan ini, dan realisasi menghantam dirinya. "Genjutsu." Ucap Naruto, memberikan statement pada timnya.

Yugao dan Itachi kemudian memalingkan wajah mereka ke Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengucapkan 'jelaskan'. Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Di ruangan ini ada sebuah Genjutsu yang membuat beberapa pintu menjadi tersembunyi, begitupun juga tangga. Mereka ingin para Genin merekognasi Genjutsu ini. Tapi aku bisa melihat, banyak yang tidak." Ucapnya melihat ke sekeliling. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi, "Paka Sharingan. Bukankah Sharingan bisa mendeteksi Genjutsu?"

Itachi mengangguk, dan kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Ia menutup matanya, dan kemudian bukan mata onyx lagi yang terlihat, melainkan bola mata merah dengan 3 tomoe mengelilingi pupil mata. Itachi melihat ke sekeliling sebelum menunjuk sesuatu, "Disana." Ucapnya. Itachi kemudian mendeaktifkan Sharingannya, dan Tim 7 berjalan kearah direksi yang Itachi tunjukan.

Mereka hanya melihat tembok, tetapi Itachi mengangguk, dan kemudian berjalan kearah tembok. Ketika terlihat seperti Itachi akan menabraknya, Itachi menghilang. Seperti terhisap temboknya. Naruto melihat kearah Yugao, dan mengangguk. Merekapun mengikuti Itachi dan berjalan melewati tembok.

Naruto hanya merasakan sebuah sensasi sedikit, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihat sebuah tangga, dan Itachi di sampingnya. Naruto melihat ke belakang, dan mendapatkan sebuah pandangan ruangan yang tadi, seperti tidak ada tembok sama sekali dari sini.

Tim 7-pun jalan menaiki tangga, sesampainya disana, mereka bertemu dengan sensei mereka. Mereka menatap sensei mereka, mencoba mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Well, pertama, selamat menyelesaikan unofficial tes pertama." Ucap Shiranui-sensei dengan kasual.

Itachi menaikan alisnya, "Unofficial?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Shiranui-sensei mengangguk. "Yep." Jawabnya simpel, "Itu adalah sebuah.. well, bisa kalian bilang sebuah aksi untuk menurunkan jumlah kontestan. Lagipula. Jika kau tidak bisa merekognasi Genjutsu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Chuunin?" Ucapnya. Naruto, Itachi dan Yugao mengangguk setuju.

Naruto kemudian menaikan tangannya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana jika kita melewati salah satu ruangan yang tertutup oleh Genjutsu dan bukan tangga?" Tanya Naruto.

Shiranui-sensei mengangguk, "Pertanyaan bagus," Ucapnya. "Jika kalian lebih memilih pintu, kalian tetap berakhir disini. Lihat pintu-pintu di belakangku?" Tanyanya, ketika melihat ketiga muridnya mengangguk, "Itu adalah ujung jalan yang akan kalian sampai jika kalian memilih pintu daripada tangga." Jelasnya. Naruto, Yugao dan Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ruangan tes kalian adalah ruangan nomor 09. Sampai jumpa dan semoga beruntung." Dengan itu, Shiranui-sensei menghilang dengan shunshin.

Naruto, Itachi dan Yugao mengangguk pada satu sama lain dan mulai berjalan ke ruangan nomor 09. Mereka dari sini bisa melihat beberapa tim lain berhasil ke lantai dua, dan sensei mereka kemudian menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka.

Sampai di ruangan 09, Naruto membuka pintunya. Sekarang saatnya Ujian Chuunin dimulai.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, cukup pendek dan membosankan, menurutku. Chapter depan, Ujian Chuunin dimulai!

Ohya, aku belum menjelaskan penampilan Narumi di chapter lalu, dan di chapter sebelumnya, penampilan Narumi tidak cukup detail. Well, kalian bisa membayangkan penampilan Narumi mirip dengan Asuna, dengan sedikit perbedaan. Well, mungkin kalian bisa membayangkan Narumi sebagai Shiina Mashiro. Silakan cari di google.

Disinu juga aku memperlihatkan bagaimana kemasteran Madara dalam tekhnik Katon, karena dia bisa menggunakan satu jurus C-Rank hanya dengan satu buah handseal. Naruto disini juga hanya memakai Katon. Kenapa kalian tanya? Well, karena ia mempunyai affinitas Katon.

Untuk pairing, aku masih gatau. Aku ingin disini Naruto ga punya pairing, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku suka sama pairing Naruto/Fem Sasuke. Aku akhir-akhir ini tertarik untuk menulis fic dimana ada Fem!Sasuke, tetapi aku gatau ini fic yang benar apa tidak. Apa kalian ingin Fem Sasuke di fic ini, atau Sasuke yang biasa?

Aku cukup bingung sama logik di fic dimana Naruto mempunyai arsenal jutsu dari seluruh elemen ketika ia Genin. Aku banyak baca dimana Naruto pas Genin sudah memasteri jutsu dari 3 elemen berbeda. Itu sangat terlihat seperti superpowered banget tanpa penjelasan.

Aku suka superpowered Naruto, tetapi aku kurang suka kalau Naruto tiba-tiba dalam beberapa hari dalam minggu, tiba-tiba langsung Kage-level, mempunyai seluruh jutsu dari seluruh elemen, dll. Walaupun disini Naruto punya dua elemen, api dan petir, Naruto belum bisa menggunakan elemen Raiton karena itu susah, dan affinitas utamanya adalah Katon, jadi dia bisa melakukan Katon lebih mudah.

Padahal, di manga sudah dijelaskan Kakashi bahwa orang-orang hanya mempunyai satu elemen, ketika Genin, dan baru bisa mempunyai dua elemen ketika mereka Jounin. Apa kalian liat Genin di manga Naruto bisa melakukan jutsu dari 3 elemen sekaligus? Tidak.

Aku tidak bilang bahwa Naruto tidak bisa mencoba elemen lainnya dari affinitasnya, tetapi aku Cuma agak bingung ketika Naruto sangat gampang untuk mempelajari jutsu elemen lainna seolah elemen itu adalah affinitas utamanya.

Disini, Naruto akan jadi superpowered dan nanti menjadi Godlike, tetapi itu semua butuh waktu. Naruto gak akan berlatih dua minggu bersama Madara dan tiba-tiba menjadi godlike. Kalian bisa liat di awal pertarungan bahwa Naruto kalah berat sama Madara, dan Madara bahkan tidak mempunyai luka sekalipun sekaligus luka kecil yang dibuat Naruto saat terakhir.

Well, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu panjang negocehnya. Chapter 3 akan terbit lama karena aku harus update fic yang lain, jadi, jangan terlalu mempunyai harapan tinggi untuk update cepet.

Sampai jumpa!


	3. Chapter 3: Chuunin Exam (Part 2)

**Uchiha Madara's Legacy**

**Chapter 3: **Chuunin Exam (Part 2)

* * *

Ketika Naruto, Itachi dan Yugao memasuki ruangan 09, mereka langsung saja mendapatkan tekanan Killing Intent yang sangat banyak.

Naruto mendengus. Selama 2 minggu ini, ia juga berlatih untuk menahan Killing Intent dan membalasnya dengan miliknya sendiri. Killing Intent sensei Uchiha misteriusnya lebih parah daripada ini. Ia bisa melihat Itachi dan Yugao sedikit berkeringat karena Killing Intent itu.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, dan kemudian membalasnya dengan Killing Intent-nya sendiri. Ia sudah diajarkan untuk memberi Killing Intent yang besar untuk mengintimidasi musuh. Naruto bisa lihat, ada beberapa tim yang pucat dan susah bernafas, ada juga tim yang agak kagum dengan Killing Intent-nya.

Naruto hanya mendengus, dan kemudian mengesturkan Itachi dan Yugao untuk mengikutinya untuk mengambil salah satu kursi di sana.

Setelah duduk, mereka kemudian melihat beberapa peserta yang lain. Naruto bisa lihat, ada satu tim dari Iwa, yang menatapnya dengan penasaran dan benci. Jelas sekali, Naruto tahu pasti mereka memikirkan bahwa ia adalah anak Yondaime dan mengincarnya. Naruto bisa melihat Iwa setidaknya mengirim 3 tim.

Ia kemudian melihat Tim dari Kiri. Ia tak tahu banyak tentang Kiri, tetapi yang ia tahu adalah Kiri saat ini sedang dalam Civil War antara pasukan Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, dengan pasukan Rebellion yang berisi tentang orang-orang yang mempunyai Kekkei Genkai. Kiri hanya mengirim 2 tim saja.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, mencoba mencari Tim Suna. Iapun menemukan 2 tim Suna. Dari chakranya dan penampilan mereka, mereka tidak cukup hebat, menurut Naruto. Tetapi, seperti apa yang orang bilang, penampilan bisa berbohong. Ia lebih baik tidak meremehkan mereka.

Yang paling banyak adalah Tim dari Kumo. Naruto menghitung, kira-kira ada 15 tim dari Kumo. Jumlahnya bertambah satu lagi, ketika satu tim Kumo lagi masuk. Mereka mempunyai penampilan yang esentrik.

Yang satu adalah, seorang perempuan berkulit hitam berambut merah. Ia sedang meneriaki complain kepada rekan satu timnya yang laki-laki. Ia berteriak di depan kelas, dan terlihat seperti tidak mengetahui bahwa semua orang mengamatinya.

Yang kedua adalah, lelaki yang mempunyai aura pemalas. Ia mempunyai rambut putih dan kulit hitam, dan terlihat mengisap lolipop.

Yang terakhir adalah seorang perempuan berkulit putih, dan berambut blonde. Ia mempunyai wajah stoic dan aura cool. Walaupun begitu, Naruto bisa merasakan emosi khawatir darinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan bisikan dari samping Naruto.

"Suna mempunyai dua tim. Mereka tidak terlalu hebat, dan mempunyai chakra seperti Genin biasa. Tetapi lebih baik untuk tidak meremehkan mereka. Mereka mempunyai Elemen Angin, yang dipenuhi oleh jutsu destruktif dan lemah pada Elemen Katon kita. Kita bisa menggunakan itu untuk keuntungan kita. Di salah satu tim, setidaknya ada satu orang yang kira-kira mempunyai kipas, atau tidak boneka. Berarti tim mereka spesialisasi di jarak jauh, atau _well-rounded_." Jelas Naruto, ketika melihat dengan critical kearah dua tim Suna. Walaupun Itachi adalah leader dari Tim 7, Naruto yang mengandalkan strategi. Ia mempunyai pikiran cerdas yang mungkin bisa merivalkan Nara Shikaku.

"Iwa mempunyai 3 tim. Biasanya Shinobi atau Kunoichi dari Iwa mempunyai elemen Doton. Elemen Doton biasanya lebih defensif daripada offensif. Berarti mereka akan mempunyai strategi defensif, sementara mengandalkan pada _heavy-hitter _untuk menyerang dan memberikan bantuan. Dilihat dari pandangan mereka padaku dan seringaian mereka, mereka sudah menemukan bahwa aku adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Dilihat dari seringaian mereka, mereka meremehkan kita, memberi kita keuntungan. Satu lagi, salah satu dari Tim Iwa, bisa kulihat jelas ia adalah cucu dari Tsuchikage. Dia mempunyai chakra Chuunin dan dari matanya yang mengelilingi ruangan dan mencoba menganalisis musuh, ia mungkin akan menjadi lawan yang cukup sulit." Jelas Naruto, menatap inten kepada Tim Iwa, lebih kepada seorang perempuan yang berada di salah satu tim. Naruto ingat ia kalau tidak salah bernama Kurotsuchi, dan mempunyai sebuah Kekkei Genkai, dari apa yang ia dengar dari Minato. Kekkei Genkai apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Kiri mengirimkan dua tim. Mereka mempunyai kerugian dalam tempat, karena Kumo ada di puncak gunung, dan pastinya tidak banyak air, sehingga mereka tidak bisa banyak melakukan ninjutsu karena tidak ada air. Tetapi, karena Kumo ada di puncak gunung, berarti akan banyak kabut. Ninja Kiri sudah dilatih dalam stealth dan infiltrasi, jadi, karena banyak kabut disini, memberi mereka keuntungan. Melihat bahwa sebelum pemerintahan Yondaime Mizukage, Kiri sangat kuat karena banyak Klan yang mempunyai Kekkei Genkai yang _join _mereka dan Seven Swordsmen of Kiri yang sangat terkenal. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka makin kuat tanpa Kekkei Genkai, atau semakin lemah."

"Kumo, mereka mempunyai banyak keuntungan karena mereka bermain di kandang mereka sendiri, dan tentunya mengetahui seluruh jalan dan tempat di Kumo, dan sudah beradaptasi dengan udara dingin dan kabut yang banyak disini untuk melakukan _counter attack, _seandainya musuh mencoba melakukan strategi untuk bersembunyi di balik kabut. Mereka biasanya mempunyai elemen Raiton. Katon dan Raiton, tidak berhubung dengan baik, jadi jika dua tekhnik kita tertabrak dengan mereka, membuat ledakan yang sangat besar. Dan mereka mempunyai keuntungan melawan elemen Suiton, elemen dari Yugao. Mereka mempunyai banyak keuntungan dari kita. Sementara ini, kita menghindari Kumo, dan mungkin lebih mentarget salah satu dari Suna atau Kiri." Jelas Naruto dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh. Ekspresi biasanya.

Jika Itachi mempunyai ekspresi monoton, temannya selama beberapa tahun ini, entah Naruto mengkonsiderasi dirinya teman atau tidak, mempunyai ekspresi acuh tak acuh seolah dia tidak mempunyai perduli terhadap dunia, dan hanya memfokus pada dirinya sendiri.

Yugao, yang mendengarkan mereka daritadi, kemudian penasaran ketika Naruto tidak berkata bahwa mereka harus menghindari Iwa atau mentarget mereka, "Um, kenapa kita tidak metarget Iwa? Bukankah kau bilang sendiri bahwa mereka akan meremehkan kita dan akan memakai strategi defensif? Dengan strategi offensif kita, kita mempunyai keuntungan, bukan?" Tanya Yugao sambil menaikan alisnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Pertanyaan yang bagus, Yugao. Iwa, mereka akan menyerang kita karena aku. Mereka membenciku. Walaupun kita mempunyai keuntungan, mereka akan brutal. Kebencian adalah apa yang membuat mereka akan bertarung, walaupun dalam posisi kerugian. _People hate what their loved ones hates._" Jelas Naruto, dan kemudian menutup matanya, ingin mempunyai waktu dengan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya dilipat di dadanya, sebuah kebiasaan yang ia ambil dari sensei misteriusnya yang selalu melipatkan tangannya di dadanya.

Kedua rekan satu timnya hanya menaikan alis mereka ketika mendengar statement terakhir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mereka menaikan bahu mereka tidak perduli, dan hanya kembali mencoba menganalisis musuh mereka, dan mungkin mengambil informasi.

Naruto hanya diam disana, berpikir. Untuk Itachi dan Yugao, mungkin mereka tidak mengerti apa statement terakhir Naruto tadi. Naruto dalam hati mendengus. Mereka adalah pasifist. Seseorang yang terlalu denial pada apa yang namanya realitas.

Walaupun Naruto dan Itachi sudah teman sejak mereka pertama kali diintrodusikan oleh sesama ibu mereka, Naruto hanya menganggap Itachi sebagai kenalan, dan seorang rival. Seseorang yang bisa ia tes kekuatannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya ingin kuat.

Seseorang akan membenci apa yang orang yang mereka cintai benci, karena dalam otak mereka, apa yang orang mereka cintai selalu benar.

Contohnya dalam Jinchuuriki. Seorang Jinchuuriki menghabiskan waktu mereka dibenci, karena orang-orang besar yang bukan ninja tidak tahu apa yang namanya segel. Jadi, mereka hanya menyangka bahwa Jinchuuriki adalah demon. Mereka menyuruh anak-anak untuk menjauh dari Jinchuuriki, dan dengan itu, membuat anak itu menjudge sebuah Jinchuuriki adalah orang jahat, hanya karena orangtua mereka bilang seperti itu. Mereka bahkan tidak ingin mencoba melihat apakah apa yang orangtua mereka katakan benar atau tidak.

Naruto mendengus. _'Dan orang-orang berkata, 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' Hypocrite.' _Pikir Naruto. Walaupun orang-orang ingin menyangkalnya, mereka semua menjudge orang dari apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan Naruto sendiri. Jika ada orangtua yang memakai baju robek, mereka akan mengasumsikan bahwa orangtua itu miskin. Orang-orang menjudge orang lain dalam impresi pertama mereka.

Itu seperti saat kita memakan makanan. Ketika kau pertama kali mencoba memakan makanan baru, dan tidak enak, kau akan dalam impresi bahwa makanan itu memang tidak enak, tidak pernah menduga apakah ada bumbu yang salah, atau sebagainya.

Itulah sifat manusia. Mereka menjudge seseorang dalam impresi pertama. Tidak mencoba untuk lebih mengetahui orang itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, jika orang itu gagal memberi impresi yang baik ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Naruto terhenti dari pikirannya ketika seorang Jounin yang mempunyai _hitai-ate _Kumogakure, dan memakai pakaian standar Jounin Kumo masuk.

Ia mempunyai wajah yang cantik. Kulit putih, rambut blonde yang lebih sedikit putih dari Naruto, dan mata berwarna biru. Ia agak mirip pada seseorang perempuan Kumo berambut blonde tadi yang beberapa saat lalu masuk ke ruangan ini. Siapa namanya, Samui?

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Halo. Namaku adalah Kanae Yukazaka. Aku yang akan menjadi proktor tes pertama kalian." Kanae memperkenalkan. "Tes pertama kalian adalah tes essay. Tes ini akan berlangsung selama 1 jam, dan ada 10 soal. Soal nomor sepuluh, atau soal terakhir, akan diberikan 15 menit sebelum tes berakhir. Tidak boleh mencontek. Jika kalian mencontek, aku akan tahu karena ada beberapa orang yang akan membantuku," Seperti dipanggil, 10 orang muncul dengan Shunshin di depan kelas. "Mereka adalah Chuunin spesialis yang dipilih untuk tugas ini, jadi mereka akan tahu jika kalian mencontek, atau tidak. Jika kalian ketahuan mencontek 5 kali, kalian akan dikeluarkan bersama tim kalian, walaupun hanya satu anggota dari tim kalian yang mencontek." Lanjut Yukazaka-sensei, dengan serius. Aura lembutnya hilang ketika mengucapkan ini. "Tempat duduk kalian juga akan diubah, sesuai dengan nomor yang kalian berikan secara acak. Saat ini kalian bisa lihat di setiap meja mempunyai 3 nomor. Kalian akan duduk dimana nomor kalian ditempelkan." Jelaskan lagi. Iapun, entah darimana, mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk yang isinya sebuah kertas yang digulung. Naruto tahu bahwa dalamnya adalah nomor meja itu. 10 Chuunin yang masuk tadipun mengambil nomor itu secara acak, dan memberikannya ke para kontestan.

Ketika Team 7 mendapat nomor mereka, Naruto yang pertama membuka gulungan kertas itu. 62. Itachi mendapatkan 37 dan Yugao mendapatkan nomor 7. Naruto, Itachi dan Yugao mengangguk pada satu sama lain. Naruto memikirkan posisinya. Posisi tempat duduknya adalah di paling belakang. Tempat strategis untuk mengobservasi seluruh kelas.

Setelah semua murid mendapatkan nomor, merekapun mulai ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Naruto berakhir di samping kiri dari meja panjang yang mempunyai 3 kursi. Ia berada di paling kiri. DI samping kananya ada seseorang dari Kumo, sementara satu lagi adalah seorang perempuan dari Iwa, yang Naruto tahu adalah Kurotsuchi. Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika ia tidak memberinya pandangan glare ataupun yang lain yang menandakan bahwa ia benci padanya. Ia akan mengira Tsuchikage tua akan mencoba meracunkan cucunya untuk membenci Yondaime Hokage dan keluarganya.

Iapun tidak memilih untuk memikirkannya lagi ketika para chuunin dan Yukazaka-sensei membagikan mereka kertas essay mereka.

Naruto melihat kearah kertas essay mereka sambil menaikan alisnya. Kertas ini setidaknya adalah Chuunin material. Tidak ada Genin yang mungkin mengetahuinya. Iapun sedikit merasa beruntung karena ia sudah membaca seluruh buku di perpustakaan Namikaze untuk mengetahui semua itu.

"Mulai!" Seru Yukazaka-sensei.

Ketika Yukazaka-sensei mengucapkan itu, Naruto mencoba memilih melihat reaksi dari para peserta. Banyak dari para peserta langsung pucat dan berkeringat ketika melihat soalnya. Naruto hampir mendengus. Shinobi seharusnya menyembunyikan emosi mereka.

Ia kemudian melihat ke samping, dan melihat peserta dari Kumo berkeringat dan pucat. Narutopun mendengus. Ia yakin bahwa peserta dari Kumo di sampingnya akan gagal. Kalau ia lulus, ia akan mati atau gagal di babak kedua.

Ia melihat kearah Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi mencoba menyembunyikannya, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa ia sangat gerogi. Narutopun memutarkan matanya. Shinobi disini terlalu terbuka menurut Naruto. Tidak pantas untuk waktunya.

Iapun melihat kearah timnya. Itachi, ia melihat, menyembunyikan emosinya dengan bagus, dan matanya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras dan berkakulasi. Yugaopun sama seperti Itachi, walaupun Naruto bisa sedikit mendeteksi gerogi disana.

Narutopun mencoba memakai sensor emosinya, dan ia bisa merasakan seluruh peserta ada yang gerogi. Ia menaikan alisnya ketika ada sekitar 3 peserta yang mempunyai ekspresi puas, gembira, dan _excited. _Naruto kemudian mencoba mendeteksi siapa orang-orang itu.

Ia melihat, ada sekitar 3 chuunin Kumo yang mempunyai ekspresi itu, menulis jawaban essay dengan gampang dan mudah. Naruto kembali menaikan alisnya lagi. Pengetahuan di essay ini adalah setidaknya pengetahuan Jounin dan Chuunin. Naruto hanya bisa menduga bahwa mereka adalah Chuunin yang menyamar, atau mereka memang suka membaca, seperti Naruto.

'_Hm… Seorang Jounin pasti tahu bahwa soal essay ini terlalu sulit untuk seorang Genin yang ingin menjadi Chuunin. Berarti, mereka melakukan ini untuk suatu tujuan. Apa tujuan itu? Apa mereka tidak ingin Shinobi dari desa lain lulus?' _Pikir Naruto. Iapun mencoba mengecek Tim dari Kumo, dan melihat banyak yang tidak mengetahui jawabannya, dan mencoba mencontek, yang berarti posibilitas statement pertama Naruto bisa dibilang tidak mungkin. _'Dalam suatu perlakuan, pasti ada suatu tujuan yang tersembunyi.' _Naruto kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba menganalisis. _'Tes essay yang sangat sulit. 3 Chuunin Kumo, yang bisa dengan mudah menjawab essay itu. Aturan yang menjelaskan tidak boleh mencontek 5 kali.' _Naruto kemudian membuka matanya, ketika sebuah realisasi datang padanya. _'Tidak boleh mencontek 5 kali, itu memberi tanda pada mereka bahwa mereka bisa mencoba mencontek, setidaknya 4 kali. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Chuuninnya tidak mengetahui bahwa kita mencontek? Itu adalah tujuannya. Untuk mencontek, dan mengumpulkan informasi. Hmph, sayangnya aku tidak punya tekhnik untuk mengumpulkan informasi selain Kage Bunshin.' _Pikir Naruto.

Narutopun menaikan bahunya, dan menjawab pertanyaan essaynya saja dengan mudah. Lagipula, apa gunanya ia mencoba mencontek, kalau ia sudah tahu seluruh jawabannya disini?

Mengetahui Itachi, ia yakin Itachi akan mengetahui tujuan asli tes ini. Yugao, ia juga yakin Yugao juga bisa mengetahui tujuan ini karena Yugao sangat ingin menjadi ANBU, dan ia pasti mendengar apa yang namanya, _Information Gathering. _

Ketika Naruto selesai menulis jawaban essay nomor 9-nya, ia merasakan kunai datang kearahnya dari proktor. Walaupun ia kaget, ia menyembunyikan eskpresinya dengan bagus, dan hanya menunjukan wajah tidak perduli.

Kunai itu melesat sedikit ke wajah Naruto, dan menancap kearah meja bagian tengah, tepat di depan Genin Kumo yang sangat gerogi di samping Naruto. Ia bisa melihat Kurotsuchi menatap kearah kunai itu dengan penasaran, dan juga seluruh ruangan.

"Tim peserta nomor 17, gagal. Kau sudah mencontek 5 kali." Ucap Chuunin itu dengan nada stern.

Genin Kumo itu langsung saja marah, dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan membanting tangannya kearah meja, "Tidak mungkin! Darimana kau tahu, hah?! Apa kau melihatnya?!" Teriaknya dengan marah.

Langsung saja, Chuunin itu menghilang dalam shunshin, dan kemudian muncul di belakang Genin itu. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, ia membanting kepala Genin itu ke meja, dan mengunci tangan Genin itu.

"Peraturan Shinobi nomor 1, Hormati superiormu. Aku adalah Chuunin, dan kau adalah Genin. Kita Chuunin disini adalah chuunin spesialis yang memang dipilih untuk tes ini, tentu saja kami tahu jika kau mencontek. Kau, dan timmu, silakan keluar." Ucap Chuunin itu dengan nada komando.

Dan langsung saja, ia keluar dengan pandangan marah, sementara timnya memandang Genin yang tadi marah itu dengan glare karena membuat mereka gagal.

Tidak ada orang di tengah mereka, Naruto bisa mendapat pandangan baik untuk melihat Kurotsuchi. Ia mempunyai wajah yang bisa dibilang imut, daripada cantik. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam yang pendek, kira-kira seleher, dan mata berwarna hitam. Overall, ia bisa dibilang wanita manis, tetapi Naruto tidak perduli dengan apa yang namanya kecantikan.

Naruto memberinya anggukan. Ia menaikan alisnya ketika Kurotsuchi balas mengangguk dan memberi senyuman padanya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian melihat kearah essaynya lagi. Essaynya kini sudah selesai, dan iapun membalikan kertasnya, agar tidak ada yang berusaha mencontek.

Iapun menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk memperhatikan para peserta, dan melihat apakah ada yang sudah mengetahui tujuan asli tes ini atau tidak. Banyak yang juga sudah mengetahui dan mencoba mencontek, banyak yang tidak.

Ia melihat Itachi memakai Sharingan untuk mencontek, selama Yugao, ia melakukan sesuatu dengan Suiton jutsu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena ia berada di kursi paling belakang, dan Yugao berada di kursi paling depan.

Tanpa diketahui, waktu kini sudah berjalan beberapa menit, dan sekarang adalah tepat 15 menit sebelum waktu tes berakhir.

"Perhatian!" Seru Yukazaka-sensei di depan kelas. "Sudah 45 menit sejak tes berjalan, dan saatnya untuk pertanyaan nomor terakhir." Ucapnya, mendapatkan perhatian seluruh kelas. "Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku memberikan kalian pilihan. Kalian ingin menerima pertanyaannya, atau tidak." Lanjutnya.

Sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan, seorang Genin memotong, "Tentu saja kita akan menerimanya!" Serunya dengan nada arrogant.

Yukazaka-sensei hanya memberinya glare yang membuatnya takut. "Kalau kalian menerimanya, dan menjawab dengan salah, tentu ada konsekuensinya." Ucap Yukazaka-sensei, mendapat perhatian seluruh kelas. "Jika kalian memilih tidak menerima pertanyaan nomor 10, kalian bisa keluar, dan gagal," Yukazaka-sensei melihat semuanya ingin protes. Tetapi sebelum mereka bisa memprotes, Yukazaka-sensei memotong mereka, "Tentunya, kalian akan gagal, dan hidup dengan selamat keluar dari sini, karena, jika kalian menerima pertanyaan nomor 10 dan gagal, konsekuensinya adalah…. Mati." Ucap Yukazaka-sensei dengan serius, memberi Killing Intent yang membuat para Genin pucat putih.

Walaupun mereka takut, masih ada saja Genin yang protes. Naruto bisa melihat Genin yang dari Kiri marah, dan membanting tangannya ke meja, "Bagaimana bisa?! Kalian jangan seenaknya saja mengakhiri nyawa kami! Apa kalian sudah mendapat izin dari Kage kami! Aku yakin tidak!" Serunya.

Sang proktor hanya menyeringai, "Oh, tentu saja kami sudah dapat izin dari masing-masing Kage kalian." Ucapnya dengan sadis. "Sekarang adalah pilihan kalian. Gagal menjadi Chuunin tahun ini, tetapi bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini dan mencoba Ujian Chuunin tahun depan, atau, tetap keras kepala memilih disini, tetapi salah menjawab soalnya dan berakhir mati." Lanjutnya dengan sadis.

Naruto dalam hati hanya menyeringai. Memanipulasi pikiran para kontestan untuk berpikir bahwa soal nomor 10 bisa sangat susah, dan mengintimidasi mereka, membuat mereka keluar karena takut. Naruto juga mendengus. Sebagai seorang Shinobi, mereka bisa mati kapan saja. Seorang Shinobi tidak boleh takut pada apa yang namanya kematian.

Lagipula, toh, semua orang pada akhirnya akan mati. Tidak perduli kalau kalian tidak mati sekrang, mungkin kematian akan menjemput kalian besok, atau tahun depan.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak akan mengangkat tangannya dan keluar. Itu seperti tindakan seorang pecundang, menurutnya. Pecundang yang takut pada kematian. Ia akan disini, menjawab soal nomor 10. Kalaupun ia salah, dan mati, itu tidak masalah untuknya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang merindukannya. Kecuali Asuna, mungkin.

Yukazaka-sensei menyeringai melihat wajah takut para kontestan. "Baiklah? Apa pilihan kalian? Yang ingin keluar, silahkan angkat tangan. Tentu saja, jika hanya satu orang yang mengangkat tangan, maka tim mereka harus keluar, juga." Ucapnya.

Mata Naruto langsung saja pergi ke arah Itachi dan Yugao. Ia hanya berharap bahwa mereka berdua tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengangkat tangan, dan membuatnya keluar dari sini. Ia melihat Itachi tetap emotionless seperti biasa, tetapi Yugao bisa terlihat sedikit gerogi. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Kalau wanita itu mengangkat tangannya, ia akan membunuhnya nanti saat keluar. Itu bukanlah ancaman, tetapi sebuah janji.

Pada akhirnya, banyak yang meminta keluar karena takut kematian. Mereka semua keluar. Naruto bisa lihat, kontestannya hanya tinggal dikit. Beberapa tim dari Kumo, satu tim dari Suna, lalu dua tim dari Iwa, salah satunya tim Kurotsuchi, sementara dua tim dari Kiri masih tetap disana, walaupun ekspresi takut di wajah mereka.

Naruto memutarkan matanya. Ia dengan Yagura memimpin Kirigakure dengan brutal. Ia yakin tim Kiri itu hanya tetap bertahan karena mereka lebih baik mati disini daripada mempermalukan nama Kiri, dan akhirnya menderita di tangan Yagura.

Ia melihat Kurotsuchi disamping, dan menaikan alis matanya ketika melihat ekspresi determinasi di wajahnya. Ia tidak menduga itu. Iapun menjadi penasaran. Kurotsuchi sama sekali bukan orang yang ia duga. Ia menduga, saat pertama kali ia masuk, Kurotsuchi akan menglarenya sampai mati.

Iapun merasa penasaran. Mungkin nanti ia akan mencoba menggali kehidupan Kurotsuchi, dan mencoba melihat masa lalunya. Ia terlihat sekali tidak mempunyai kepercayaan yang sama dengan Tsuchikage tua.

Yukazaka-sensei, melihat masih ada beberapa kontestan disana, hanya menyeringai. "Jadi, tidak ada lagi yang ingin keluar?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Ketika melihat mereka tetap keras kepala, Yukazaka-sensei tersenyum, "Selamat, kalian lulus!" Serunya.

Kalau Naruto tidak mempunyai kontrol terhadap emosinya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah membuka mulutnya dengan shock dan melebarkan matanya. Tetapi, ia mempunyai kontrol terhadap emosinya, dan hanya mengedipkan matanya, kaget.

Itachi juga terlihat sekali mempunyai ekspresi kaget, walaupun emosinya tertutup dan hanya melihat kearah sang proktor dengan kaget. Yugao jelas-jelasan membuka mulutnya dan melebarkan matanya karean kaget. Ia juga bisa melihat Kurotsuchi juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yugao.

"La-lalu, bagaimana dengan pertanyaan nomor 10?" Tanya salah satu Genin yang sudah sembuh dari shock mereka.

Sang proktor menyeringai, "Tentu saja, tidak ada yang namanya pertanyaan nomor 10. Kalian bisa bilang, bahwa pertanyaan nomor 10 tadi hanya untuk mengetes kalian. Sebagai Chuunin, kalian harus rela mati untuk desa kalian. Ketika nanti dalam misi, kalian mungkin saja bisa mati untuk desa kalian, atau pergi dan mengkhianati desa kalian. Kalian disini karena kalian merasa, walaupun kalian gagal, kalian tetap saja akan mati untuk desa kalian, daripada lari sebagai pengecut. Seorang Chuunin harus bisa menghadapi apa yang nanti Kage kalian berikan, daripada lari karena takut pada ancaman mati. Selamat!" Seru sang proktor dengan ceria.

Narutopun sembuh dari shocknya, dan pelan-pelan mengangguk. Itu cukup masuk akal, menurutnya.

"Lalu, apa gunanya kita mengisi kesepuluh soal ini?" Tanya salah satu Genin dari Suna dengan bingung.

Yukazaka-sensei menyeringai, "Tentu saja, untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Kalian pasti melihat, soal itu terlalu sulit untuk seorang Genin, walaupun ada beberapa yang bisa menjawabnya," Naruto bisa merasakan Yukazaka-sensei mengalihkan matanya kearahnya. Ia hanya dengan elegant menaikan alis matanya. "Ini adalah tes kalian untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Kita sudah mempunyai beberapa Jounin yang menyamar sebagai kontestan untuk menjawab essay itu dan dijadikan objek untuk mencontek. Tentu saja, aturan dilarang mencontek adalah agar kalian tidak terang-terangan mencontek. Kalian ninja, kalian harus mengumpulkan informasi tanpa diketahui oleh musuh. Apa kalian pikir musuh akan membiarkan kalian mengambil informasi mereka hanya dengan bertanya dan mengintip?" Ucapnya dengan sarkastik di bagian akhir.

Para kontestan akhirnya sadar, dan mengangguk setuju.

Sang proktor tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Proktor kalian selanjutnya akan datang kesini dalam beberapa detik lagi. Sampai jumpa!" Dengan itu, sang proktorpun menghilang dalam shunshin.

Tidak lebih dari 5 detik kemudian, pintu terbuka, menunjukan pria hitam yang mempunyai aura pemalas dan bosan.

Ia melihat kearah para kontestan dengan bosan, "_How dull,_" Gumamnya. Ia kemudian menggaruk lehernya, "Baiklah, namaku Darui. Tes Ujian Chuunin kedua kalian akan berada di tempat lain. Ikuti aku," Ucapnya. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi keluar pintu.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelum ia jalan, ia memberi anggukan pada Kurotsuchi, yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman dari Kurotsuchi sendiri. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, bergabung dengan Itachi dan Yugao.

* * *

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Darui dan para kontestan sampai di sebuah area, yang terlihat seperti hutan. Hutan itu dipagari, dan bisa terlihat mempunyai banyak tanda 'Dilarang Masuk.'

Darui kemudian berhenti, dan kemudian memutarkan badannya untuk menghadap ke para kontestan. "Baiklah, disini Tes Ujian Chuunin kedua kalian akan dilaksanakan. Lokasi ini adalah lokasi bersejarah di Kumo. Ini adalah lokasi dimana Sandaime Raikage bertarung satu lawan satu melawan Hachibi." Jelas Darui, mendapatkan pandangan kagum dari para kontestan kearah hutan itu.

"Hutan ini terkenal sebagai hutan paling berbahaya di Kaminari no Kuni. Sebelum pertarungan Sandaime Raikage melawan Hachibi, hutan ini adalah hutan berbahaya biasa seperti hutan lainnya di Kumo. Jalan yang bertebing, jurang, pohon-pohon yang terlalu tinggi, dan jalan yang tidak stabil. Hutan ini mulai dipenuhi, hewan yang bisa dibilang demonic, karena setelah pertarungan, ada chakra Hachibi yang masih keluar, dan menarik beberapa binatang yang memakan chakra itu, dan merubah mereka menjadi binatang yang lebih berbahaya dan demonic." Ucapnya dengan nada bosan, seolah membicarakan cuaca. Para kontestan yang mendengar ini langsung menjadi putih karena takut.

"Tetapi, tenang saja, kami sudah mengandangi beberapa binatang yang terlalu… berbahaya untuk Genin seperti kalian." Lanjutnya lagi, berusaha menenangkan, dan tidak berhasil.

Darui menghela nafasnya lagi, dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. Naruto bisa melihat ia mengeluarkan dua scroll berwarna merah dan biru.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengumpukan gulungan ini. Kalian nanti akan diberikan satu gulungan dengan acak, dan tugas kalian adalah mengumpulkan pasangan gulungan kalian. Dan tentunya, medan perang kalian adalah di hutan itu. Kalian akan berada di hutan itu untuk mengumpulkan gulungan itu. Kalian akan diberi waktu 5 hari. Ketika kalian berhasil mendapatkan pasangan gulungan kalian, kalian akan langsung pergi ke sebuah menara berwarna biru yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Dan, satu pesan lagi, kalian tidak boleh membuka gulungan kalian ketika berada di hutan." Jelasnya.

Salah stau Genin mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan makanan?" Tanyanya dengan takut.

Darui hanya menaikan alisnya, "Makanan? Tentu saja, kalian harus memburu makanannya di hutan sendiri." Jawabnya, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling simpel.

Darui kemudian terlihat baru menyadari sesuatu, dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Naruto melihat, itu adalah sebuah kertas kontrak. Kontrak apa, ia tidak tahu karena tulisannya tidak terlalu jelas ketika dilihat dari jaraknya.

"Dan juga, kalian harus menandatangani kontrak ini." Ucapnya.

"Kontrak untuk apa?" Tanya salah satu Genin, penasaran.

"Tentu saja, kontrak bahwa jika kalian mati di hutan, Kumogakure dan Daimyo Kaminari no Kuni tidak bertanggung jawab. Oh, mengingat ini, aku harus memberitahu kalian bahwa kalian boleh membunuh di tes ini." Ucapnya. Ada beberapa orang yang takut, dan ada beberapa juga yang tersenyum maniak ketika mendengar bahwa mereka boleh membunuh.

"Baiklah! Kalian masing-masing akan ke salah satu tenda yang berada di kiriku, atau kananku. Disana, kalian akan mendapatkan satu gulungan sekaligus mentanda tangani kontrak. Ketika sudah mengambil gulungan. Kalian harus menunggu di salah satu pintu gerbang." Serunya. "Ada pertanyaan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menaikan tangannya, "Individual, atau Tim?" Tanyanya.

Darui kemudian face-palmed karena ia melupakan informasi itu. "Tim." Jawabnya. Ketika tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, Darui mempersilahkan para tim untuk mengambil gulunagn masing-masing mereka.

Naruto dan Tim 7 akhirnya mendapatkan gulungan berwarna biru, dan kini mereka sedang berjalan untuk ke gerbang nomor 23.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" Tanya Itachi, memegang gulungan biru karena dia adalah ketua timnya.

"_Diversion_." Ucap Naruto, mendapat perhatian Itachi dan Yugao. "Kita akan membuat replika gulungan biru, dan menjadikannya decoy, sementara gulungan yang asli akan kita simpan. Dengan begitu, jika kita kalah, kita bisa memberikan gulungan yang palsu, sementara gulungan yang asli aman." Lanjut Naruto.

Itachi terlihat mengkontemplasi perkataan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Rencana bagus," Ucapnya.

Itachipun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kosong, dan mencoba membuat desain luarnya untuk sama pada gulungan yang asli. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka selesai.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto yang menerima gulungan biru yang asli. Naruto, masih paranoid akan rencananya jika kalau gulungan biru palsunya berhasil ditemukan bahwa itu palsu, menyegel gulungan biru yang asli di sebuah scroll.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk hati-hati, bukan? Lagipula, menjadi paranoid itu ada gunanya, menurut Naruto.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit di gerbang nomor 23, akhirnya mereka mendnegar suara Darui dari jauh.

"Mulai!"

Dengan itu, gerbang terbuka, dan Tim 7 melesat ke dalam hutan.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai. Disini kalian bisa melihat pikiran strategis Naruto. Aku juga kini berpikir untuk mempairing Naruto/Kurotsuchi, walaupun aku juga masih merekonsiderasi Naruto/Fem!Sasuke. Atau mungkin, Naruto akan pairing sama dua perempuan ini. Pengen nyoba Harem, karena aku belum pernah menulis fic Harem.

Walaupun kalau nantinya jadi Harem, Haremnya akan kecil. Paling hanya Cuma 2 atau 3 perempuan. Aku kurang suka Harem besar-besaran.

Dan ohya, banyak yang suka FemSasuke, jadi disini Sasuke akan jadi Female. Maaf untuk yang tidak suka.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa!


	4. Chapter 4: Chuunin Exam (Part 3)

**Uchiha Madara's Legacy**

**Chapter 4: **Chuunin Exam (Part 3)

* * *

Ketika pintu hutan dibuka, Tim 7 langsung saja melesat disana. Naruto bisa melihat, hutan yang kini ia dub sebagai Hutan Hachibi, hampir mirip dengan Hutan Kematian di Konoha.

Ia pernah ke Hutan Kematian beberapa saat, tetapi tidak berjalan terlalu dalam. Ia hanya disana untuk mencoba melawan binatang berbahaya disana untuk mengetes skillnya. Ia pernah melawan beberapa binatang langka di Hutan Kematian. Seperti Harimau Putih, Acromantula, dan bahkan ular berkepala dua.

Mereka berhenti di suatu tempat, dan Itachi menancapkan kunai disana. Itachi kemudian membalikan badannya untuk menghadap kearah Naruto dan Yugao yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ini adalah Rendezvous Point kita. Untuk sementara, lebih baik kita mencari persediaan makan kita, sekaligus mengintai area ini, untuk melihat apakah ada tim yang mempunyai scroll merah, atau tidak." Jelas Itachi. Naruto dan Yugao mengangguk mengerti. "Ada pertanyaan?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau saat kita berpisah, kita disergap oleh musuh?" Tanya Naruto. Yugao mengangguk setuju.

Itachi seperti mengkontemplasi ini. Ia masih belum memikirkan cara untuk mensinyalkan seluruh Tim jika salah satu anggtoa dalam bahaya. Kembang api tidak mungkin, karena ia yakin seluruh proktor akan langsung datang.

Itachi kemudian melihat kearah Naruto, "Apa kau bisa membuat segel yang mensinyalkan kita jika ada bahaya?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran. Ia tahu Naruto cukup ahli dengan Fūinjutsu, karena ia sendiri sering melihat Naruto juga sering memakai Fūinjutsu di misi mereka. Melihat bahwa Naruto adalah setengah Uzumaki, Itachi sangat yakin bahwa Naruto akan menjadi master Fūinjutsu nanti. Kedua orangtuanyapun juga dua Fūinjutsu master.

Naruto terlihat memikirkan ini sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya, "Mungkin bisa… Aku bisa membuat 3 segel, yang jika salah satu segel dari 3 itu diusapkan darah, dua segel lainnya akan bersinar sebagai sinyal." Ucap Naruto setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Itachi mengangguk ketika mendengar itu. Puas atas statement Naruto. "Baiklah, berapa lama kau akan membuat segelnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Jika buru-buru dan dalam bahaya, paling cepat aku bisa melakukannya kurang dari 1 menit. Kalau biasanya, aku bisa membuatnya paling cepat 3 menit, dan paling lama sekitar 10 menit." Jawab Naruto dengan serius.

Itachi mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kita tidak terlalu buru-buru untuk mendapatkannya. Yugao, awasi wilayah ini sementara aku menjaga Naruto. Ketika melihat potensial musuh, beri aku nomor 1. Jika benar-benar musuh, beri aku nomor 2. Jika musuh sudah sangat dekat, beri aku nomor 3." Perintah Itachi. Yugao mengangguk, dan kemudian memakai tekhnik _Tree Climbing _untuk memanjat pohon tertinggi dan mengawasi timnya.

Ketika melihat perintah itu, langsung saja Naruto duduk, dan mengeluarkan 3 kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, dan kemudian mengambil sebuah tinta. Ia kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke tinta, dan kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke ujung jari telunjuknya, dan menulis suatu kaligrafi di kertas.

Itachi memandang prosesnya dengan kagum. Beberapa kali ia melihat Naruto membuat sebuah segel, itu tetap mengaguminya, walaupun yang ia lihat hanyalah Naruto menggambar di sebuah kertas.

Sebelum Naruto selesai, Itachi melihat dari ujung matanya Yugao memberikan nomor satu dengan tangannya. Membuat Itachi sedikit siaga, untuk melihat apakah jari Yugao akan berubah menjadi nomor 2, atau tidak. Itachi juga melihat Naruto semakin siaga dan mulai mempercepat pembuatan segelnya.

Ketika melihat Yugao memberi nomor 2, mereka langsung saja siap. Itachi sudah mengambil kunai dan memegangnya, sementara Naruto mempercepat Fuinjutsunya. Tepat disaat Naruto selesai, Yugao memberi sinyal nomor 3, dan sebuah tim langsung saja muncul dari balik semak-semak.

Naruto dengan cepat mengambil segelnya dan mengantonginya, sementara Itachi dengan siaga memegang kunainya dengan erat dan mulai masuk dalam kuda-kuda Taijutsu Uchiha.

"Well, well, well! Lihat ini, Uchiha dan _Namikaze,_" Nama yang terakhir diucapkan dengan penuh venom dan kebencian. Naruto melihat kearah _hitai-ate _mereka, dan melihat mereka adalah tim dari Iwa. Pantas saja mereka membenci nama Namikaze. "Tsuchikage-sama akan sangat puas ketika kita membunuh Namikaze, dan memberi Sharingan padanya…" Lanjutnya dengan nada sombong.

"Tentu saja Aki! Mereka berdua hanya bocah. Kita akan mudah mengalahkannya!" Seru rekan satu timnya, sementara satu-satunya Kunoichi di tim mereka hanya diam.

Naruto hanya diam, "Dan, boleh kita tahu siapa kalian, dan scroll apa yang kalian punya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Ketua Tim itu, yang Naruto tahu adalah Aki menyeringai besar, "Namaku Aki, dia adalah Kugo, dan kunoichi disini bernama Mai. Untuk scroll kami, kami mempunyai warna merah, dan kita akan menghabiskan kalian!" Serunya dengan nada arrogant. "Kugo, aku ambil Namikaze, sementara kau ambil yang Uchiha! Mai, lawan Kunoichi itu!" Perintah Aki, kedua rekan satu timnya mengangguk, dan melesat ke lawan masing-masing.

Naruto melihat, mereka berdua berpencar. Ia hanya bisa mengasumsikan bahwa Aki ini ingin melawannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, merasa dia sudah menang.

Aki langsung saja melesat kearah Naruto yang kini mempunyai ekspresi tidak tertarik, seolah melawan Aki hanya membuang waktunya saja, membuat Aki kesal.

Aki mengayunkan kakinya, mencoba melakukan sweep kick, Naruto dengan mudah hanya meloncat ke belakang. Belum puas, Aki mengambil 3 buah shuriken dari kantungnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melihat 3 shuriken datang cepat kearahnya, langsung saja dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kunai. Ia menempis 3 shuriken itu dengan kunai yang ia pegang. Ketika ia sudah menepis kunai itu, Aki langsung saja muncul di depan Naruto, mencoba melakukan roundhouse-kick ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan menunduk. Melihat kesematan, Naruto menendang perut Aki, membuat badannya membungkuk. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto mengambil kepala Aki, dan menghantamnya ke lututnya. Suara teriakan kesakitan Aki bagaikan suara burung pagi di telinga Naruto.

Belum puas, ia menendang perut Aki lagi, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Naruto memandang figurnya dengan tidak perduli.

"Jika kau menyerahkan scroll merahmu padaku, aku dengan baik hati akan membiarkan kalian hidup." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Aki menglare kearah Naruto, "Jangan sombong dulu, bocah! Ini belum selesai!" Teriaknya dengan marah. Tanpa menunggu waktu, ia membuat beberapa handseal, **"Doton: Iwagakure Shunshin no Jutsu!" (Earth Style: Hidden Earth Body Flicker Technique!) **Ketika mengucapkan itu, langsung saja Aki seperti terhisap ke dalam tanah.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya melihat tekhnik ini. Ia meloncat ke belakang, untuk mencoba memastikan bahwa Aki tidak muncul dari bawah. Matanya menyipit ketika beberapa detik, ia tidak mnemukan pergerakan.

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika di belakang, ia merasakan sesuatu. Dengan reflek yang terlatih, Naruto meloncat ke depan, untuk menghindari sesuatu di belakangnya. Ketika di udara, Naruto memutarkan badannya, dan melihat ke belakang. Disana ia melihat Aki dengan pandangan marah, dan kunai di tangannya. Naruto bisa mengira bahwa Aki mencoba menusuknya dari belakang.

Tanpa pikir lagi, Naruto membuat handseal, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique.) **Ucap Naruto dengan tenang, dan kemudian dari mulutnya, Naruto mengeluarkan 5 bola api berbentuk phoenix ke arah Aki.

Aki melebarkan matanya dan langsung saja membuat handseal, **"Doton: Doro Gaeshi!" (Earth Style: Mud Overturn!) **Dengan itu, Aki memukul kedua tangannya ke dalam tanah, dan langsung saja, di depannya muncul sebuah tembok dari tanah.

Bola api Naruto menghantam dinding tanah Aki, menimbulkan sebuah ledakan kecil, dan dinding tanah itu menjadi hancur.

Belum puas, Naruto membuat beberapa handseal lagi, **"Katon: Endan!" (Fire Style: Fireball!) **Dengan itu, Naruto memuntahkan bola api yang sangat besar kearah Aki.

Mata Aki melebar ketika melihat bola api itu. Karena chakranya habis dan terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, Aki hanya bisa menerima bola itu, membuat sebuah ledakan dan membuat badan Aki menjadi abu.

Mata Naruto tidak memberi ekspresi apa-apa ketika melihat mayat musuhnya terbakar. Ia sudah terbiasa akan membunuh, jadi ia sudah tidak merasakan penyesalan atas aksinya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah scroll yang ada di Aki.

Naruto jalan ke arah mayat Aki yang kini sudah menjadi Abu. Ia mencoba memeriksa apakah ada scroll yang terbakar apa tidak. Naruto kemudian menemukan abu yang ia pastikan adalah abu dari scroll. Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya. Sepertinya, mereka harus mencoba mencari scroll lagi.

Naruto masih mempunyai banyak tenaga. Musuhnya hanya Genin biasa, dan ia yakin ia sudah Chuunin material. Naruto hanya mendengus saja melihat lawannya yang terlalu pathetic. Mereka terlalu meremehkan dirinya.

Tanpa kata apapun lagi, Narutopun menghilang, mencoba mencari Itachi dan Yugao.

* * *

**-With Itachi-**

Sebelum Naruto memulai pertarungannya, Itachi kini sudah dibait lawannya untuk menjauh. Itachi bisa mengira bahwa mereka kira-kira sekitar 20 meter dari pertarungan Naruto dan ketua Tim Iwa, Aki. Ia tahu Naruto bisa mengandalkannya dengan mudah. Ia hanya berharap Naruto tidak terlalu kejam untuk membunuh Aki.

Tepat saat mereka berhenti, Kugo menatap kepada Itachi dengan pandangan arrogant di matanya, "Heh, baiklah Uchiha. Kita akan main disini. Aku yakin Aki sudah selesai melawan Namikaze, dan hanya menunggu kita." Ucap Kugo dengan sombong.

Itachi tidak memberikan eskpresi apapun, dan tidak mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Ia sedang belajar untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada Sharingannya.

Itachi, tanpa menunggu lagi, langsung saja masuk ke posisi kuda-kudanya. Ia meneliti kuda-kuda Kugo. Itachi melihat, Kugo lebih bergantung pada bagian atas tubuhnya, sedikit sama dengan Boxer, dimana seseorang mengandalkan semuanya pada tubuh bagian atas, sementara tubuh bagian bawah bertindak sebagai support.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kugo langsung melesat ke arah Itachi. Kugo mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala Itachi, tetapi Itachi menunduk, dan mencoba men_counternya _dengan pukulan di perut. Dengan mudah, Kugo membloknya.

Melihat posisi Itachi, Kugo mencoba untuk menendang Itachi dengan lututnya, tetapi Itachi lebih cepat, dan langsung saja meloncat ke belakang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kugo mengambil Kunai, memegangnya dengan erat, dan kemudian melesat kearah Itachi lagi.

Ia mencoba memukul kepala Itachi, tetapi Itachi dapat menghindarnya, tepat disaat tangannya yang satu lagi mencoba memukul perut Itachi. Melihat tidak bisa menghindar, Itachi membloknya dengan tangan kirinya.

Melihat tangan kirinya diblok, bagian kiri Kugo tidak terlindungi. Itachi memanfaatkan itu, dan langsung meluncurkan tinjuan ke pipi Kugo. Sukses, Itachi kemudian menendang perut Kugo dengan lututnya, membuat badan Kugo maju sedikit, dan kini dalam keadaan membungkuk.

Belum selesai, Itachi menendang tengkuk Kugo, membuat Kugo jatuh dengan keadaan kepala dibawah. Kugo langsung saja mencoba bangun, dan kemudian melakukan sweepkick, yang dihindari dengan mudah oleh Itachi yang langsung saja meloncat ke belakang.

Kugo menyipitkan matanya ke Itachi. Itachi kini sudah memakai Sharingan, mencoba untuk mencounter gerakan Kugo. Kugo kemudian membuat handseal, **"Doton: Soukei Kotetsuban!" (Earth Style: Stone Breast Plate!) **Langsung saja, tanah di sekitar Kugo retak. Itachi hanya memperhatikan jutsu Kugo, dan mengingatnya lewat Sharingan.

Batu-batu terlihat bangkit dari tanah, dan kemudian menyatu ke tangan Kugo, membuat tangannya kini sekuat batu. Kugo menyeringai dna membuat handseal lagi, membuat Itachi siaga, **"Doton: Rikujou Douyou no Jutsu!" (Earth Style: Ground Shaking Technique) **Dan dengan itu, mata Itachi melebar ketika terjadi sedikit gempa bumi di tanah.

Itu cukup membuat Itachi terselip, dan kesiagaannya hilang, tepat apa yang Kugo rencanakan. Dengan cepat, Kugo mengaktifkan kembali Soukei Kotetsubannya, membuat kini tangannya dilapisi oleh batu-batu yang keras.

Ketika sampai di depan Itachi, Kugo langsung saja menghantamkan tangannya ke perut Itachi. Itachi, tidak dapat menghindar, mencoba membloknya, tetapi ia terlalu lambat, dan tangan Kugo yang dilapisi batu sudah menghantam perutnya, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

Itachi menghantam pohon dengan keras, membuat pohon itu retak. Itachi membatuk, dan meludah darah ke tanah. Membuat Kugo menyeringai kejam. Kugo langsung saja melesat ke arah Itachi lagi, dan mengayunkan tangan batunya untuk meninju kepala Itachi.

Kali ini, dengan Sharingan dan sudah siap, Itachi sempat menunduk. Melihat kesempatan, ia mencoba melakukan sweepkick, tetapi Kugo masih sempat untuk melompat ke belakang. Itachi kemudian mengambil kunai, dan melemparkannya ke arah Kugo.

Kugo hanya menyeringai arrogant, dan memblok Kunai itu dengan tangan batunya. Kunai itu menancap, dan mata Kugo melebar ketika ia melihat kertas peledak yang ditempelkan di kunai itu.

"Booom!"

Suara ledakan itu mengenai telinga Itachi yang kini bersembunyi di balik pohon. Itachi membuang nafasnya lega ketika rencananya berhasil. Ia melihat ke balik pohon, dan melihat Kugo tidak ada dimana-mana. Ia langsung siaga.

Ketika asap sudah pudar, Itachi bisa melihat disana Kugo, mempunyai luka bakar yang sangat parah. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Itachi melempar kunai ke arah lutut Kugo, agar Kugo tidak bisa bergerak dengan mudah.

Ketika ia melihat kunainya sudah menancap, Itachi langsung saja melesat ke depan Kugo, dan meninju perutnya. Ia kemudian memukul tenggorokannya sedikit, dan langsung membuat Kugo pingsan.

Itachi menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian memeriksa badan Kugo dan melihat Ia tidak membawa scroll merah. Itachi duga bahwa scrollnya berada di Aki, ketua timnya.

"Impresif."

Itachi mendengar suara di belakangnya, dan melihat Naruto disana, melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. Ia terlihat tidak mempunyai luka sama sekali dari pertarungannya bersama Aki.

Itachi menaikan alis matanya, "Menemukan scrollnya?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Terbakar." Jawabnya singkat.

Mata Itachi melebar, sebelum akhirnya menyipitkannya. "Kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Itachi, bertatapan dengan mata Naruto. Naruto menatap Itachi, dengan mata tanpa emosi sama sekali. "Apa itu diperlukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto hanya menatap Itachi saja selama beberapa detik, sampai ia akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kecelakaan." Ketika melihat wajah bingung Itachi, Naruto hanya mengabaikannya.

Itachi kemudian berdiri. Ia tidak suka dengan membunuh, dan ia kesal ketika melihat Naruto membunuh orang tanpa perduli sama sekali. Ia menghela nafasnya. Ia hanya berharap Naruto tidak menjadi monster yang sangat suka membunuh orang.

"Kita harus mencari Yugao." Ucap Naruto. Itachi mengangguk setuju.

Itachi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke Kugo, "Bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya tidak perduli, dan kemudian meloncat ke batang pohon dan meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi dengan segan mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto dan Itachi tidak perlu berjalan dengan lama, karena merka kini sudah sampai, dan melihat musuh Yugao pingsan, dan disana juga ada Yugao yang sedang mengambil nafasnya kecapean, dan mempunyai banyak luka di badannya.

Itachi langsung saja lari kearah Yugao, sementara Naruto berdiri disana diam saja, "Apa kau tidak apa, Yugao?" Tanya Itachi, khawatir melihat keadaan rekan timnya.

Yugao tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Itachi-kun. Hanya luka biasa." Ucap Yugao, mencoba menenangkan Itachi.

Itachi masih tidak yakin walaupun mendengar statement Yugao. Ia kemudian menyuruh Yugao duduk, yang langsung saja dipatuh oleh Yugao karena Itachi adalah ketua mereka. Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan kotak medik, dan mulai mencoba menyembuhkan luga Yugao, atau setidaknya, membuat Yugao tidak merasakan sakit yang sangat parah.

Naruto di ujung sana melihat mereka dengan wajah blank. Ia tidak perduli jika Yugao terluka atau tidak. Itu salah Yugao sendiri membuat dirinya terluka, dan tidak bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri. Naruto hanya dengan sabar menunggu mereka untuk selesai.

Ketika selesai, Itachi berdiri dan kemudian menatap kearah Naruto, "Apa segelnya sudah dibuat?" Tanyanya dengan singkat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya. Naruto mengeluarkan tiga kertas berbentuk persegi panjang. Di kertas itu tertulis kaligrafi Fūinjutsu yang sudah Naruto buat.

"Alirkan chakra ke kertasnya, dan dua kertas lain akan bersinar." Jelas Naruto, dan kemudian mendemonstrasikan. Naruto mengambil salah satu kertas itu, dan kemudian menyalirkan chakranya. Itachi dan Yugao bisa melihat dua kertas lainnya menyala berwarna hijau.

Itachi mengangguk puas. "Baiklah. Masing-masing pasang di lengan kalian." Itachi memerintahkan, dan kemudian mengambil dua kertas dari Naruto. Yang satu lagi ia beri pada Yugao sementara satu lagi untuknya.

Naruto mengangguk. Melihat bahwa lengannya tertutup oleh baju lengan panjangnya, Naruto memasang segel itu di belakang telapak tangannya.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan matanya lagi ke Itachi, "Jadi, apa kita masih memakai rencana yang tadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikan alisnya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Kau yang mencari makanan, sementara aku akan menjaga Yugao disini." Ucap Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, dan kemudian menghilang.

Setelah Naruto menghilang, Itachi menghela nafasnya. Yugao menatapnya dengan penasaran dari samping. "Naruto…" Gumamnya.

Yugao menaikan alisnya, "Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun?" Tanya Yugao, penasaran. Ia sangat dekat dengan Itachi di Tim 7, tetapi kalau soal Naruto, Yugao tidak yakin. Ia tidak sedekat Naruto seperti Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafasnya lagi sambil memijat keningnya, "Dia telah berubah," Jawabnya.

Kini, Yugao semakin bingung. Ia memang bukan orang yang paling teliti, tetapi kalau tidak salah, Naruto memang selalu seperti itu sejak pertama kali mereka setim. Pendiam, ekspresi tidak perduli, kalkulatif, dan lain-lainnya. Mengingat lagi, Yugao ingat bahwa waktu masih di Akademi, Naruto adalah orang yang energetik dan hyperaktif. Mengingat itu lagi, Yugao memikirkan, Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto yang dulu?

* * *

Naruto meloncat dari batang ke batang. Ia memakai kemampuan sensornya, dan merasakan bahwa ia diikutin dari belakang. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ia bukanlah sensor yang bisa merasakan chakra seseorang. Ia adalah seorang sensor yang hanya bisa merasakan emosi seseorang, jadi ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengikutinya, tidak seperti sensor chakra yang bisa mengetahui seseorang hanya dari chakranya.

Yang mengikuti Naruto mempunyai emosi content. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk melukai Naruto, tetapi Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman jika ia diikuti. Iapun berusaha melakukan strategi. Strategi Intimidasi, biasanya untuk menunjukan kepada lawan bahwa ia adalah kuat, dan membuatnya takut untuk mengikutinya.

Iapun mengambil kunai, meloncat, dan kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, tepat disaat ia melemparkan kunainya ke sebuah bayangan. Ketika ia melihat figur itu menghindari kunainya dengan mudah, Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengaktifkan sebuah segel di badannya yang gunanya untuk membuat tubuhnya bersinar dengan warna kuning, tepat disaat ia memakai kawarimi ke kunai yang tadi.

Dengan cepat, ia langsung berada di tempat kunai tadi, di belakang sang figur yang pastinya langsung kaget. Naruto menyeringai. Kalau dari pandangan biasa, itu terlihat seperti jurus terkenal ayahnya, Hiraishin. Walaupun ia membenci ayahnya, bukan berarti ia tidak menghormati kemampuan ayahnya dalam membuat jutsu seperti Hiraishin dan Rasengan.

Itu adalah sebuah penemuan jenius Naruto untuk setidaknya mencopy Hiraishin. Dengan melempar kunainya ke arah musuh, Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan segel yang membuat badannya berkilau berwarna kuning. Tepat disaat kunai itu di depan, atau dihindari musuh, dan berada di belakang musuh, Naruto harus memakai kawarimi kepada kunai itu, membuat posisi tubuhnya dan posisi kunai terganti.

Untuk mata biasa, Naruto akan terlihat seperti teleportasi. Tetapi untuk mata yang mengobservasi, mereka akan bisa melihat kunai yang Naruto lempar tadi berada di posisi Naruto sebelumnya. Tetapi sayangnya, orang-orang terlalu terdistraksi untuk melihat itu.

Lagipula, jutsu yang sangat basic, jika dipakai dengan pikiran yang kreatif dan cerdas, akan bisa sangat efektif.

Ketika Naruto muncul di belakang figur yang mengikutinya, Naruto langsung mengarahkan kunai ke leher belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada berbahaya, dan mengeluarkan Killing Intent.

"Ahahaha… Eh, aku hanya penasaran…" Jawab figur yang mengikutinya dengan malu-malu, disertai blush di kedua pipinya.

Naruto baru bisa melihat figur yang mengikutinya. Figur itu jelas adalah perempuan. Ia mempunyai rambut pendek seleher, _hitai-ate _berwarna merah, yang sudah jelas dari Iwagakure. Naruto langsung tahu siapa. Kurotsuchi. Naruto menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Dan, kenapa kau penasaran, Kurotsuchi-san?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Kurotsuchi hanya tersenyum, "Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui namaku, Namikaze-san. Aku tidak mengira kau akan tahu namaku. Melihat bahwa kau mengetahui namaku, boleh aku tanya nama panggilanmu?" Tanya Kurotsuchi.

Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Jawab Naruto, "Dan, melihat introduksi kita sudah selesai, boleh mengetahui kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Kurotsuchi hanya menaikan alisnya, "Oh? Kau bisa merasakanku? Kemampuan sensor yang bagus, Naruto-san. Aku dikenal sebagai Genin yang paling _stealthy _di Iwagakure."

Naruto tidak merespon. Hanya membuat kunainya semakin menekan ke Kurotsuchi, menandakan ia sedang tidak main-main kali ini, dan ia sangat buru-buru untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini.

Naruto bisa melihat Kurotsuchi tersentak sedikit ketika kunai Naruto semakin menekan ke leher belakangnya. Kurotsuchi akhirnya menghela nafasnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya penasaran denganmu." Kurotsuchi mengakui, membuat kedua pipinya memerah karena malu.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Oh? Tolong elaborasi." Ucap Naruto.

Kurotsuchi hanya tersenyum malu, "Aku hanya penasaran. Ketika kau masuk di ruangan, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang menarik. Kemiripanmu dengan Kiroii Senko sangat terlihat. Kulit sedikit pucat dan rambut pirang. Aku bukan seorang sensor, tetapi aku bisa merasakan kau mempunyai chakra hampir seorang Jounin. Terlebih lagi, kau terlihat lebih muda dariku. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat kuat daripada Genin biasa. Dan benar, bahkan kau bisa melakukan Hiraishin…. Ojii-sama telah menjelaskan padaku Hiraishin adalah tekhnik teleportasi. Aku tidak tahu seorang Genin biasa bisa memakai Hiraishin… atau sebenarnya, Hiraishin itu adalah Kekkei Genkai Namikaze?"

Naruto hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab benar atau tidak ia memakai Hiraishin. "Kenapa sangat tertarik padaku? Aku akan mengira ketika aku masuk ke dalam, aku akan selalu diserbu dengan Killing Intent." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya.

Kurotsuchi tertawa, "Kau kira aku akan sama seperti penduduk Iwa lainnya, membenci apapun yang berhubungan Kiroii Senko? Aku akui, aku membenci Kiroii Senko karena ia telah menghancurkan harga diri Iwa dengan aksinya, tetapi aku masih menghormati skillnya sebagai ninja. Bukan berarti aku harus membenci seluruh yang berhubungan dengan Kiroii Senko." Jelasnya. "Jadi, boleh lepaskan aku, Naruto-san?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya mendengar itu. Sungguh perempuan yang aneh. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto akan melepaskannya, jika ia bisa membunuh Cucu dari Tsuchikage, yang tidak diragukan lagi, akan menjadi kuat dan mengeleminasi ancaman yang bisa Kurotsuchi lakukan padanya di suatu hari nanti.

"Dan, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, sambil menaikan alisnya.

Kurotsuchi menaikan bahunya dengan kasual, seolah tidak gelisah akan situasinya. Tetapi Naruto bisa merasakan emosi gugup dan takut di dalam dirinya. "Hm…. Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Ucap Kurotsuchi, seolah menantang.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin untuk itu? Aku mempunyai banyak alasan untuk membunuhmu saat ini." Ucap Naruto.

Kurotsuchi menyeringai. "Namikaze bukanlah orang yang berdarah dingin. Kau tidak akan bera— !" Sebelum Kurotsuchi menyelesaikan kata 'berani', ia melebarkan matanya dengan shock ketika melihat kunai menusuk perutnya, dan sekaligus menusuk organ dalamnya. Kurotsuchi hanya melebarkan matanya dengan shock, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika mengasumsikan Naruto tidak akan membunuhnya.

Kurotsuchi terjatuh, tertidur di tanah sambil memegang perutnya dengan sakit, sementara membatuk darah. Ia tidak sangka Naruto akan sekejam ini. Setahunya, Namikaze Minato tidak akan membunuh sekejam ini. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan kunai, tetapi tidak mempunyai tenaga, dan hanya berbaring disana.

Naruto melihat kearah Kurotsuchi dengan mata yang sangat dingin. Ketika Kurotsuchi melihat kearah mata, Naruto menggumam, "….dan kau harus ingat, Kurotsuchi-san, bahwa aku adalah orang yang berbeda daripada ayahku. Semoga beruntung untuk berjuang hidup, Kurotsuchi-san." Dengan itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Kurotsuchi yang sangat shock.

* * *

Kushina tersenyum ketika melihat Narumi dan Asuna bermain bersama putri dari Mikoto. Shina Uchiha adalah anak perempuan Mikoto yang seumuran dengan Narumi. Ia terlihat seperti karbon kopi dari Mikoto. Rambut hitam yang panjang, dan wajah yang sangat cantik. Hari ini tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Asuna di rumah, jadi Kushina harus terpaksa ikut membawanya bermain.

Kushina hanya tersenyum ketika melihat, lagi-lagi generasi Uchiha dan Namikaze sekarang membentuk pertemanan. Ketika di Akademi, bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Minato dan Fugaku adalah rival sekaligus seorang sahabat. Mikoto dan Kushina juga adalah sahabat, walaupun Mikoto tidak sekelas dengan Minato dan Kushina. Mikoto di bawah satu tahun dari mereka bertiga.

Pertemanan dan Rival Minato dan Fugaku diturunkan ke anak mereka berdua, yang dengan kebetulan, lahir di tahun yang sama. Naruto dan Itachi sudah saling kenal sejak mereka bayi. Mereka selalu bermain bersama. Naruto adalah anak yang hyperaktif, seperti Kushina disaat ia masih kecil, sementara Itachi adalah anak yang pendiam, seperti Fugaku saat Fugaku kecil.

Itu selalu menyenangkan ketika melihat Naruto memaksa Itachi bermain. Dan kini, pertemanan mereka berdua masih bisa berlanjut, mengingat mereka berdua berada di tim yang sama, tidak seperti pertemanan Fugaku dan Minato yang lama-lama semakin menjauh karena mereka berdua pisah tim.

Narumi dan Shina, kebetulan lagi, lahir di tahun yang sama lagi. 4 tahun lebih muda daripada Naruto dan Itachi. Narumi dan Shina tidak seperti Naruto dan Itachi. Narumi dan Shina malahan baru bertemu hari ini, karena Narumi sangat sibuk.

Kushina sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Shina, jadi ia selalu memerhatikan Shina. Kushina sendiri sudah merasakan apa jadinya menjadi Jinchuuriki saat kecil. Diisolasi, ditatap dengan pandangan kejam, dan lainnya. Kushina tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Narumi.

Satu tahun kemudian, Asuna lahir. Ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan Narumi, dan Minato masih terlalu sibuk untuk menangani pekerjaan Hokage-nya, membuat Kushina menyerahkan tanggung jawab Asuna kepada Naruto.

Memikirkan lagi, ia sedikit merasa bersalah mengabaikan Asuna dan Naruto begitu. Tetapi, perasaan itu langsung Kushina hilangkan. Lagipula, Narumi adalah Jinchuuriki, dan ia harus pastikan bahwa Narumi mempunyai kehidupan yang menyenangkan.

Tidak akan ada salahnya bukan?

Setidaknya, itulah yang Kushina pikirkan.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter. Maaf lama, karena aku sibuk. Sudah ditentukan, fic ini akan memakai Fem!Sasuke, dan pairingnya adalah Naruto/Kurotsuchi/Fem!Sasuke. Dan tenang saja, Kurotsuchi belum mati, kok.

Untuk yang masih gatau Fem! Maksudnya apa, akan kujalaskan. Itu adalah gender-bender, yang berarti gender sebuah karakternya diganti. Contohnya, disebuah fic, Sasuke adalah cewek, yang berarti fic itu mempunyai Fem!Sasuke. Atau disebuah Fic, Sakura menjadi cowok, yang berarti fic itu mempunyai Male!Sakura. Simpel kok.

Disini menunjukan sifat Naruto yang tidak perduli apapun dan kejam. Naruto tidak perduli bahwa Kurotsuchi tidak mempunyai salah apa-apa, dan tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan apa-apa pada Naruto, tetapi Naruto bisa membunuhnya karena Kurotsuchi menantangnya, dan Naruto ingin membuat sebuah point.

Untuk penampilan Sasuke, coba kalian bandingkan dengan Akeno Himejima dari Highschool DxD. Aku selalu membayangkan bahwa Sasuke akan mirip seperti Akeno kalo dia adalah cowok.

Ngomong-ngomogn soal DxD, aku akhir-akhir ini baca fanfic Naruto/HDxD. Banyak sih yang bagus, tetapi banyak yang penulisannya masih berantakan. Walaupun kebanyakan Harem, Naruto biasanya dipusatkan oleh Rias. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka Naruto/Akeno :/

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang baca chapter baru manga Naruto? Keren! Gak nyangka kekuatan Hachimon-nya Gay bisa sekuat itu. Madara tetep masih hidup walaupun udah diserang bertubi-tubi begitu. Dan juga, Sasuke dapet Rinegan. Rinegan-nya Rinegan milik Jubi gitu. Aku sedikit kecewa ngeliat Sasuke yang dapet Rinegan, bukan Naruto. Sejujurnya, aku gasuka karakter Sasuke. Gampang dimanipuasi, dan terlalu arrogant, walaupun sekarang udah terlalu gak arrogant.

Ohya, untuk fic ini, aku memutuskan untuk memberi Naruto Doujutsu. Tetapi aku masih gayakin untuk memberi Naruto Rinnegan atau Sharingan disini. Kalau aku beri Rinnegan, aku bakal mempunyai penjelasan bagus untuk bagaimana Naruto dapet Rinnegan, tetapi kalau Sharingan, aku masih bingung bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan Sharingan, dan nantinya akan bakal ada konflik pada klan Uchiha kalau Naruto punya Sharingan.

Sungguh, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa Kakashi masih diperbolehkan pake Sharingan dari klan Uchiha. Menurutku klan Uchiha adalah klan yang sangat bangga atas Kekkei Genkai mereka, seperti Hyuuga, dan aku yakin bahwa mereka pasti akan marah kalau Kekkei Genkai mereka dipakai oleh seseorang yang bukan darah Uchiha.

Kebanyakan ngomong. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampai Jumpa!


End file.
